


Harry Potterin surkea seuraelämä

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Comedy, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, huumoria, lohturomantiikkaa, luvun alussa varoitettu erikseen, viittaus pakotettuun seksiin
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Treffeillä käyminen on vaikeaa, jos sattuu olemaan Harry Potter. Ron seuraa vierestä parhaan ystävänsä harvinaisen karmeita treffiyrityksiä käyden samalla itsekin läpi jokusen kiusallisen kokemuksen.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 1





	1. Ensimmäiset treffit

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Abysmal Dating Life of Harry Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618745) by Celebony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Olisi voinut kuvitella, että sodan jälkeen kukaan ei enää halunnut satuttaa Harrya.

Se ei ollut totta.

Ensimmäiset kuukaudet olivat vaikeita. Ihailijat vaativat Harrya allekirjoittamaan kaiken, mitä ikinä he työnsivätkään hänen nenänsä alle. Keski-ikäiset naiset yrittivät halata Harrya tai juoksivat hänen perässään automaattisulan kanssa välittämättä siitä, että Harry-parka halusi ainoastaan jäätelön. Tai sitten minä halusin, väliäkö tuolla. Oli miten oli, Harry ei kaivannut kaikkia hulluja huutamaan peräänsä "Hävittäkää kuraveriset!" tai "Kauan eläköön pimeyden lordi!". Eikä missään nimessä kaikkia niitä kirouksia, jotka sai niskaansa vain kävellessään kadulla.

Aluksi häiritsijät olivat vain Voldemortin vapaalle jalalle jääneitä kannattajia, mutta ennen pitkää heidän joukkoihinsa tuntui liittyneen maailman jokainen hullu! Koska Harry oli kukistanut yhden pahan itsevaltiaan, pienemmät pahantekijät tuntuivat uskovan, että Harryn tappaminen tekisi heistä Voldemortin veroisen. Jonkinlaisen superroiston.

Vähän kuin pätevyyskoe... pahiksille.

Yritimme vitsailla asiasta ja pitää Harryn mielen positiivisena, mutta oikeasti minun oli vaikea teeskennellä sen olevan erityisen hauskaa. Valehtelin kaikille, ettei Harry halunnut enää näyttäytyä julkisuudessa, koska naiset lakosivat hänen jalkoihinsa aina kun hän meni baariin. Tai no, tapahtuihan aluksi sitäkin, mutta kun joku romahdutti Harryn päälle kahvilan katon miltei tappaen hänet sekä kahdeksan muuta, ihailijat kaikkosivat nopeasti.

 _Käännetyn ajan_ — velhomaailman "ajankohtaisinta" tietoa jakavan lehden, kuten jouduin Harrylle selittämään — etusivulla oli kirotun karmea kuva Hermionesta ja minusta, kun olimme juuri saaneet kaivettua Harryn käden esille raunioista. Tunnistimme sen haaleista arvista, joista erotti vieläkin sanat "en saa valehdella". Hermione tarttui käteen ja puristi sitä itkeä pillittäen sillä aikaa, kun minä kaivoin loputkin Harrysta esiin. Se kuva putkahtaa esille aina välillä mukamas symboloimaan lehdistön sen hetkistä kiinnostuksenkohdetta, ja joka kerta sen nähdessään äiti purskahtaa itkuun. Hermione ei voi edes katsoa sitä. Itse hanskasin asian aika hyvin lukuun ottamatta erästä kertaa, josta minua muistutetaan vieläkin. Innostuin Viistokujalla repimään joka ikisen lehtitelineestä löytämäni lehden välittämättä lainkaan pönäkän myyjän vastalauseista. Jos totta puhutaan, se ei ollut _ainakaan täysin_ oma vikani. Georgen olisi pitänyt estää minua sen sijaan, että hän usutti minut repimään toisenkin pinon ensimmäisen vierestä.

Harry tokeni onnettomuudesta, mutta sai seuraavaksi niskaansa viisi kidutuskirousta ja kolmetoista muuta ilkeää manausta. Muutama niistä osui minuunkin, samoin Hermioneen. Sen jälkeen Harry päätti pitää matalaa profiilia, kunnes pöly laskeutuisi. Hänen ihailijoitaan se ei haitannut. Heidän palvontansa ei sentään mennyt niin pitkälle, että yksikään heistä olisi antautunut ristituleen Harryn puolesta.

Hermionen aikataulu oli järjetön, mutta aina kun hän ehti kanssani lounaalle, hän puhui ainoastaan Harrysta ja tämän yksinäisyydestä. Väitin vastaan suu täynnä ruokaa, sillä olihan Harrylla meidät. Halusin lähinnä purkaa henkisiä paineitani, ja siihen Hermionen kanssa väitteleminen sopi mainiosti. Olihan se ilkeää, mutta oli kovin rentouttavaa huomata, kuinka Hermione tajusi kerran jälkeen, ettei voinut voittaa minua loogisella päättelyllä.

Se muistutti vanhoista, hyvistä ajoista.

Kyllähän minä tiesin, että Hermione oli oikeassa. Me muut pidimme rentoa elämää itsestäänselvyytenä, mutta Harry ei voinut viettää sellaista ollenkaan. Esimerkiksi minä kävin harjoitusten jälkeen muiden Kanuunoiden kanssa tuopillisella lähes joka päivä. Harrykin pääsi joukkueeseen, mutta lopetti välittömästi, kun uhkauksia alkoi sadella. Hän oli järkkymätön eikä halunnut saattaa stadionin täyttä katsojia vaaraan vain saadakseen pelata. Minäkin lopetin, mutta Harry uhkasi muuttaa pois, jos en jatkaisi pelaamista.

Kerran Harry yritti tulla joukkueen mukana oluelle, mutta meidän omahyväiset maljapuheemme saivat hänet ilmeisesti tuntemaan itsensä vieläkin ulkopuolisemmaksi. Ainakaan hän ei tullut mukaan enää toista kertaa.

Harry oli auroriksi ylipätevä, mutta ei silti saanut töitä ministeriöstä. Vaikka hän päihitti aikansa pahimman velhon, hänen palkkaamisensa oli liian riskialtista. Harryn jättäessä hakemustaan hänelle selitettiin, kuinka hänestä tulisi kohde uhkauksille ja kuinka hän veisi mukanaan partnerinsa lisäksi koko ministeriön. Aivan kuin ministeriö ei muutenkin ollut jatkuvan uhan alla. Hänelle myös huomautettiin, että jos hän loukkaantuisi työtehtävän aikana, lehdistö repisi ministeriön kappaleiksi. Eivätkä he halunneet sellaista julkisuutta.

Mitä paskaa.

George tarjosi Harrylle töitä, mutta Harry kieltäytyi. Ei vain siksi, että olisi saattanut Georgen vaaraan, vaan myös siksi, ettei hänellä ollut minkäänlaista kokemusta myyntityöstä. Hän ei halunnut palkkaa, ellei voinut tehdä sen eteen mitään. Hän ei näyttänyt tajuavan, että oli itse antanut Fredille ja Georgelle rahat liikkeen perustamiseen, vaikka eivät nämäkään olleet tehneet sen eteen mitään. Harry osasi joskus olla harvinaisen ääliö.

Harry ei siis pystynyt tekemään töitä, joten hänellä ei ollut työkavereita, joiden kanssa viettää aikaa. Me muut tietysti kävimme töissä, ulkona ja treffeillä, mutta Harry vietti suurimman osan päivistään yksin meidän asunnossamme. Iltaisin hän sai sentään minusta seuraa.  
  
  


* * *

"Nakkaatko minullekin oluen?" Harry huusi olohuoneesta. Hän luultavasti kuuli, kun narautin jääkaapin oven auki... tai sitten hän vain tunsi minut tarpeeksi hyvin tietääkseen, että olin kuitenkin penkomassa juotavaa ja pientä syötävää. Kainalossani oli jo olut, pussillinen sipsejä sekä paketillinen juustosiivuja.

"Okei."

"Kiitti, lutka!"

Silmäni siristyivät, ja tungin toisen oluen takaisin jääkaappiin. Harry naureskeli olohuoneessa tietäen varsin hyvin, että letkautus oli maksanut hänelle oluen.

Sitä tarinaa minun ei olisi koskaan pitänyt kertoa Harrylle, mutta parhaiden kamujen kesken on tarkoitus puhua treffikokemuksista, joten rohkaisin mieleni. Semmoinen tyyppi olen. Ystävyys on minulle tärkeää ja vaikka tiesin, ettei Harry pystynyt vastavuoroisesti kertomaan omista kokemuksistaan, kerroin silti.

Lisäksi minun oli pakko kertoa siitä _jollekin_ , eikä se joku ollut todellakaan Hermione.

Kyseessä olivat ensimmäiset treffini koulun jälkeen. Meidän suhteemme Hermionen kanssa loppui melko nopeasti, ja hän eteni minua akateemisempiin miehiin.

Ainoa meitä yhdistävä asia oli sota. Ulkopuolisen oli vaikea tajuta sitä, mutta sodan jälkeen kesti vain pari viikkoa, ennen kuin Hermione alkoi kysellä ärsyyntyneenä, miksen välitä loitsuteorioista. Minä puolestaan kyselin, miksei häntä kiinnosta huispaus. Silloin tajusimme, että toimimme parhaiten kolmikkona...

Hei, ei sillä tavalla! Tarkoitin ystävinä! Minä ja Hermione emme vain sopineet yhteen. Minä ja Harry, toki. Harry ja Hermione, totta kai. Mutta me Hermionen kanssa vain silloin, kun keskityimme Harryn hyvinvointiin. Loppuajan käytin Hermionen härnäämiseen.

En voinut sille mitään! Oli liian hauskaa saada hänen sormensa nykimään, aivan kuin hän olisi halunnut kuristaa minut. Ei sellaista reaktiota saanut aikaan kukaan muu kuin minä. Se vaati taitoa.

Asiaan.

Ensimmäiset treffini olivat Kanuunoiden ihailijan kanssa. Hänen mielestään kyynärsuojani olivat seksikkäät, joten vein hänet päivälliselle, jonka jälkeen hän vei minut kotiinsa. Hän hivelöi kättäni juodessamme viiniä ja kysyi, kuinka avoin olin.

Luulin, että hän tarkoitti avoimuutta seksin harrastamiseen ja siihen olin erittäin avoin. Emme olleet Lavenderin kanssa koskaan menneet täysin loppuun saakka. Vain niin pitkälle, että mielikuvitukseni oli hyrähtänyt käyntiin. Hermionen kanssa emme päässeet edes niin pitkälle, mutta en olisi halunnutkaan. Ei sillä, etteikö Hermione ollut hyvännäköinen, mutta pelkäsin, että hän vetäisi sängyssä esiin _Seksin historia_ -kirjan ja sanoisi: "Ei noin. Sivulla 113 sanotaan _selvästi_ , että työntöjen täytyy alkaa hitaammin. Juuri _tämän_ takia ostin sen opintopäiväkirjan!"

Joten sanoin tytölle olevani _melko_ avoin, jos hänkin oli., Mutta jos hän ei ollut, minäkin voisin olla suljettu tai vaikka vain hieman raollaan. Halusin seksiä, mutta olin kiltti ja pystyin kyllä odottamaan, jos hän halusi enemmän aikaa.

Ilmeisesti hän ei halunnut odottaa, sillä hän vilkaisi minua aistikkaasti ripsiensä lomasta ja veti minut makuuhuoneeseen. Kompuroin perässä sydämeni hakatessa iloisesti rinnassani.

Olin saamassa seksiä.

Yritin nykäistä paitani pois, mutta koska olin pukeutunut harvinaisen fiksusti kauluspaitaan ja unohtanut avata sen napit, en saanut sitä pääni yli. Olin vain niin innoissani, mutta kukapa ei olisi ollut! Kun vihdoin onnistuin repimään paidan kokonaan yltäni, olin perhanan nolostunut. Yritin kuitata koko jutun naurulla, mutta se tarttui kurkkuuni kun näin tytön seisovan sängyn päädyssä korkokengissä. Hänen punainen korsettinsa näkyi avoimen paidan alta ja kädessään hänellä oli valtavan suuri nahkaruoska. Olin uneksinut ensimmäisestä kerrastani useita kertoja ja vaikka mielikuvitukseni oli kaikkea muuta kuin sovinnainen, sellaista näkyä edes minä en ollut osannut aavistaa.

"Öh..."

Hän sivalsi ruoskallaan, ja sävähdin kauemmas puristaen paitaani rystyset valkoisina.

"Polvillesi, lutka!"

Siinä vaiheessa selitin hienovaraisen kohteliaasti aikaisista treeneistä ja juoksin karkuun niin lujaa kuin jalkani vain kantoivat. Hormitin itseni kotiin ja päädyin kertomaan Harrylle kaiken pelkästään siksi, että hän kurtisti kysyvästi kulmiaan säikähtäneelle ilmeelleni.

En oikeastaan voinut pahastua, vaikka Harry nauroikin minulle. Ainakin kokemukseni muistutti häntä siitä, ettei treffailu ollut meille muillekaan pelkkiä illallisia ja lempeää rakastelua. Sillä sitä Harry, romantikko kun oli, kuvitteli sen olevan. Hänen seuraelämänsä oli kamalaa. Vielä pahempaa kuin yrittää tietämättään päästä eroon poikuudestaan dominoivan naispaholaisen kanssa.

Kamalalla tarkoitan sitä, kun löysin Harryn hyväntekeväisyysjuhlien aikana vessasta makaamassa omassa verilammikossaan.

Harry tapasi seuralaisensa kirjakaupassa ja punasteli aina kun minä, Seamus, Dean tai Neville vihjailimme hänen mahdollisuuksistaan päästä vihdoinkin poikuudestaan eroon. Harry todella piti siitä tytöstä. Hänestä tyttö oli ystävällinen (eikä edes sillä tavoin ystävällinen, mihin Seamusin kulmakarvojen kohottelu viittasi). He joivat yhdessä kahvia, eikä tyttö ollut kysynyt Harrylta kertaakaan, millaista oli ollut kukistaa Voldemort. Sen sijaan hän kyseli elokuvista. Harry ei ollut koskaan ollut elokuvissa (kerpeleen Dursleyt), mutta innostui nyt kokeilemaan sitä tytön kanssa, jos juhlailta sujuisi hyvin.

Juhlissa tyttö seurasi Harrya vessaan ja puukotti häntä useita kertoja, ennen kuin viilsi omat ranteensa auki.

Tiesin, minne Harry oli mennyt, koska hän läimäisi matkan varrella minua olalle ja hymyili onnellisena. Kaikki sujui kuulemma todella hyvin. Muutaman minuutin kuluttua päätin kiusoitella häntä vielä vähän lisää. Juhlissa oli avoin baari ja olin hiukkasen hiprakassa, joten ajatus valituista härskeistä vitseistä tuntui mainiolta.

Loistelias aula oli hiljainen, ja näin siellä peilistä kuvajaiseni. Olin pukeutunut kivaan juhlakaapuun, jonka olin pystynyt ostamaan sen jälkeen, kun liityin Kanuunoihin. Oli pakko myöntää, että vaikka olinkin etukäteen marissut juhlista, olin kuitenkin iloinen että Hermione oli pitänyt päänsä ja pakottanut meidätkin mukaan.

Työnsin vessanoven auki ja loiskautin samalla puolet samppanjalasillisestani lattialle. Odotin löytäväni Harryn peseytymästä, mutta sen sijaan löysin verta. Tummanpunaisia vanoja pitkin valkoisia posliinialtaita, roiskeita peileissä. Verilammikko leviämässä nopeasti pitkin tyylikästä marmorilattiaa.

Harry makasi vessakopissa lyyhistyneenä kyljelleen, lasit pahasti vinksallaan, veltto käsi ojentuneena kohti minua. Hänen poskellaan oli tahmeanpunainen töhry, joka näytti melkein kuin suukosta jääneeltä. Harryn seuralainen oli käpertynyt nurkkaan ja hänen kaunis violetti mekkonsa oli verestä märkä. Hän näytti rauhalliselta, kuin pieneltä tytöltä. Aivan kuin hän olisi asettunut nurkkaan ja nukahtanut sinne.

En tiennyt mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta uskoin pimeyden lordin matkijoiden hyökänneen. Mieleeni ei edes juolahtanut suojella itseäni. Sen sijaan tiputin samppanjalasini lattialle ja syöksyin kohti Harrya. Revin takin yltäni valmiina tyrehdyttämään sillä verenvuodon, mutta kun käänsin Harryn selälleen, huomasin, että haavoja olikin yhden sijasta seitsemän.

Käteni tärisivät enkä tiennyt mitä tehdä. Pelkäsin, että jos painan yhden haavan kohdalta, turskautan veret toisesta ulos. En osannut oikeita parannustaikoja, vaikka Hermione olikin painostanut meitä opettelemaan ne. Halusin tappaa itseni, koska en ollut kuunnellut häntä.

Harryn kasvot olivat niin valkoiset, ja hänen jokaisen henkäyksensä ääni kurlaa vieläkin pahimmissa painajaisissani. Peitin hänen rintansa takillani ja huusin niin kauan, että pari miestä työnsi päänsä ovesta sisään. Toinen heistä lähti hakemaan apua ja toinen juoksi tytön luokse. Odotin miehen kertovan minulle mitä tehdä, mutta hän vain tuijotti minua suurin silmin niin kauan, että tajusin hänen odottavan minun ohjeitani.

Kun parantajat saapuivat varusteineen, he kysyivät terävästi mitä oli tapahtunut. Yritin ohjata heidät Harryn puoleen ja kakistaa samalla ulos, että joku oli hyökännyt heidän kimppuunsa. Toinen heistä kertoi _tytön_ hyökänneen _Harryn_ kimppuun ja osoitti tytön kädessä olevaa veistä. Tuijotin sitä, ja kauhu kangisti jäseneni niin, etten saanut enää henkeä. Päässäni pyörivät muistot: kuinka kiusasin Harrya tytöstä, tökin häntä kylkeen ja heitin irstaita herjoja. Kuinka Harry punastui ja haukkui minut sekä muut jätkät pervoiksi, sen jälkeen keskittyi etsimään jästilehdistä elokuva-arvosteluja.

Kaikkein eniten kauhistutti tajuta, etten voisi ehkä koskaan enää kiusoitella Harrya.

Silloin minuun hulahti niin valtava raivo, että ensin hartiani alkoivat täristä, ja sitten käteni. Halusin karjua tytölle ja kuristaa häntä. Halusin tietää miksi, _miksi_ hän oli hyökännyt, kun Harry oli ollut niin iloinen pelkästään siitä, että saisi ostaa tytölle popcornia.

En kuitenkaan voinut tehdä tytölle mitään. Hän oli kuulemma jo kuollut, selitti toinen paikalle saapuneista miehistä parantajalle. Ja hän oli tehnyt kaikkensa viedäkseen Harryn mukanaan.

En muista tarkalleen, miksi minut kammettiin ulos vessasta. Muistan kyllä, että kun he tarttuivat käsiini, aloin huutaa ja tapella vastaan. Muistan nähneeni kaukaa, kuinka parantajat kääntyivät Harryn puoleen, mutta sitten olinkin jossain muualla. Vieressäni valtava maljakko liinan peittämällä pöydällä sekä Hermione, joka huusi hysteerisenä: "Ron! Missä Harry on? Harry? Ron! Mitä tapahtui _Harrylle_?" Ja muistan, etten tiennyt mistä hän puhui tai miksi hän vajosi polvilleen, hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja nyyhkytti, samalla kun hänen seuralaisensa ryntäsi paikalle ja otti hänet syliinsä.

Jos totta puhutaan, oli onni että olin sellaisessa shokissa. En muuten tiedä, kuinka olisin selviytynyt niistä viidestä tunnista, jotka istuimme sairaalan karussa odotushuoneessa. Meille kerrottiin, että haavojen parantuminen ei sujunut hyvin, joten meidän varautua pahimpaan.

Myöhemmin selvisi, että tytön perhe oli ollut Voldemortin kannattajia ja että tyttöä lukuun ottamatta he olivat kaikki kuolleet viimeisessä taistelussa. Hermione kertoi kaiken Harrylle, kun tämä vihdoin heräsi Pyhässä Mungossa, omassa yksityishuoneessaan. Hermionen selittäessä Harry vain tuijotti kalpeana ikkunasta ulos. Minä istuin kankeana sängyn toisella puolella.

Harry oli tykännyt siitä tytöstä.

Ihmiset päivittelivät, miten hyvä tuuri Harrylla oli käynyt. "Harry Potter on niin onnekas. Hän selviytyy _kaikesta_." Jos minulta kysytään, niin onnekkaiden ihmisten ei tarvitsisi selviytyä noin paljosta. Eikä onnekkaille ihmisille käynyt niin, että kun he vihdoin keräsivät tarpeeksi rohkeutta kysyäkseen jotakuta ulos, niin tämä yritti murhata heti ensimmäisillä treffeillä.

Ai niin. Kun kaikki oli ohi, vein Harryn leffaan. Seamus virnisti tapansa mukaan tahdittomasti ja kysyi, että nytkö _minä_ olin Harryn korvikedeitti. Mulkaisin häntä ja selitin, että Harry ansaitsi päästä elokuviin.

Seamus nyökkäsi ja jätti asian sikseen, sillä kun hän näki Harryn, hän ymmärsi itsekin, miksi me muut olimme niin synkeitä. Harry ei ollut hymyillyt tapauksen jälkeen, ja pelkäsimme, että hänen deittinsä oli ehkä sittenkin onnistunut tappamaan hänet ainakin osittain.  
  
  


* * *

"Olen kuolemaisillani", korisin. Harryn oli hyvä tietää se. Hän oli hoitajani eikä hän silti säälinyt minua tarpeeksi.

Harry veti verhot kirkkaan keskipäivän auringon eteen.

"Oletpa melkoinen mammanpoika."

Varmistin, että seuraava yskökseni kuulosti erityisen häijyltä.

"Olet ilkeä", mutisin ja hamusin heikosti yöpöydällä olevaa vesilasia. "Äiti on minulle aina kiltimpi kun olen kipeänä."

"Niin. Ja tuommoinen sinusta on tullut."

Harry tarttui vesilasiini, kiersi kätensä harteilleni ja auttoi minua juomaan. Vesi poltteli kipeää kurkkuani. Kun pääni taas lepäsi tyynyllä, katsoin Harrya särkevillä silmilläni.

"Sano, että olen urhea taistelija."

Harry nauroi ja mätkäisi minua tyynyllä, jonka olin ärsyyntyneenä viskannut pois sängystä. Tuijotin Harrya. Hän oli nauranut. Ensimmäistä kertaa juhlien jälkeen. Halusin hyppiä hulluna ja halata häntä. Harry oli tullut takaisin. Olin saanut ystäväni takaisin.

"Auts", sanoin sen sijaan ja jätin siirappiset ja sokeriset pötypuheet välistä. Parempi vain teeskennellä, ettei äskeinen hetki ollut lainkaan niin suunnattoman tärkeä kuin se oli ollut. Naurunhörähdykset repivät kurkkuani. "Tuo oikeasti sattui, senkin ääliö. Olen joka puolelta kipeänä."

"Anteeksi."

Harry kuulosti olevan ainakin hieman pahoillaan laskiessaan tyynyn sivuun, joten annoin hänelle anteeksi. Hän istuutui sänkyni reunalle.

"Kuule?"

"Kuulen", naljailin.

"Kiitos, kun olet kestänyt nämä kuukaudet. En ollut kovinkaan miellyttävää seuraa."

Asetuin paremmin tyynyjen varaan ja irvistin kivulle.

"Onhan se ymmärrettävä, kun joutuu miltei murhatuksi."

Harry kurtisti kulmiaan. "Minut on yritetty murhata useamman kuin kerran, enkä koskaan ennenkään muuttunut sellaiseksi."

"Luultavasti se vaatiikin useamman yrityksen", sanoin viisaasti.

Harry tiputti katseensa polviinsa.

"Se tuntui vain niin turhalta. Kaikki hänen läheisensä olivat kuolleet, eikä hän halunnut olla yksin. Ei halunnut niin paljon, että..." Harry nielaisi. "Se vain pisti ajattelemaan, että mitä itse tekisin, jos sinulle tai Hermionelle tapahtuisi jotain. En minäkään olisi sen jälkeen kunnossa."

Nappasin hänen kädestään kiinni, vaikka omat näppini olivatkin likaiset lukuisten nenänniistämisten jäljiltä.

"Kuule kamu, ei me olla menossa minnekään."

Harry hymyili eikä hänen tarvinnut kiittää ääneen. "Hyvä juttu. Nimittäin sinun käytöksestä voisi kuvitella, että olet kuolemaisillasi flunssaan."

Ähkäisin ääneen ja tiputin pääni takaisin tyynylle.

"Miksei joku isotissinen tipu hoitsunasussa voisi pitää minusta huolta? Hän säälisi minua ja kun hän kokeilisi otsaani, saisin lisäksi tuijotella tissivakoa."

Harry pyöritteli silmiään ja nousi seisaalleen.

"Olen tosi pahoillani että joudut kuulemaan tämän minulta, mutta näytät aika oksettavalta. Nenäsi on punainen ja vuotaa ja loput sinusta on samanväristä kuin kaurapuuro. Enpä usko, että se hoitsu tykkäisi sinusta juuri nyt."

Mutristin suutani. "Siinä se taas nähdään. Olet niin ilkeä!"

Harry kohautti harteitaan.

"Ei hätiä. Olet kunnossa tuota pikaa. Keitän vähän kanakeittoa, ja parin päivän päästä olet taas jaloillasi. Sitten voit mennä baariin jutustelemaan Kanuunoiden ihailijakerhon kanssa."

"Okei", myöntelin unisena. "Ja sinä tulet mukaan juhlimaan."

Harry kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa.

"Juhlimaan sitä että pääset pukille? Enpä usko että haluat minua siihen sessioon mukaan." Harryn silmät levisivät. Hän punastui ja naurahti hermostuneesti. "Okei. Menen nyt keittämään sitä soppaa. Koita nukkua."

Hän ryntäsi ulos huoneesta ennen kuin ehdin keksiä, mikä hänet oli niin säikäyttänyt.


	2. Toiset treffit

Dominanaisen jälkeen seuraelämäni kohentui huomattavasti. Vaikka seuraavat treffit eivät kestäneet pitkään, ainakaan niiden aikana ei paljastunut epämiellyttäviä yllätyksiä (pidin korvani höröllä sanojen "avoin" ja "seikkailunhaluinen" varalta). Lisäksi sain seksiä. Niiden treffien jälkeenkin sain seksiä. Paljon. Enkä voi sanoin kuvailla, miten paljon siitä pidin.

Poikuuden menettäminen antoi minulle arvostusta kavereitteni silmissä. Neville seurusteli, Deanin ensimmäinen kerta oli ollut mysteeritytön kanssa Tylypahkan aikoina (epäilen kyllä, että mysteerityttö pysyi mysteerinä siksi, koska kyseessä oli Ginny), ja tätä nykyä hän kävi treffeillä jatkuvasti. Seamusin lempiharrastus sekä -puheenaihe oli seksi. Nyt pystyin itsekin osallistumaan keskusteluun.

Sen sijaan valtavan nolo salaisuus, jonka me kaikki kuitenkin tiesimme, oli se, ettei Harryn ensimmäinen kerta ollut edes lähellä. Kirjakauppapsykootikon jälkeen hänestä oli tullut erakko ja hän kävi ulkona vain Georgen tai Hermionen luona. Hän oli jopa lakannut puhumasta deittailusta. Olihan se ymmärrettävää, mutta jos tavoitteena oli päästä pukille, sillä ei pitkälle pötkinyt.

Muutama kuukausi sen jälkeen, kun parantajat olivat parsineet kaikki Harryn seitsemän reikää umpeen, hän tuijotti jääkaapin sisältöä ja mumisi, ettei pääsisi viikonloppuna kaljalle meidän kanssamme. Hänellä oli muita suunnitelmia.

Lopetin välittömästi salvan hieromisen huispausvammoihini ja tuijotin häntä.

"Suunnitelmia?" toistin hämmentyneenä. "Mistä lähtien sinulla on ollut suunnitelmia?"

Harry mulkaisi minua.

"On minulla joskus suunnitelmia. Ehkä en vain aina kerro niistä sinulle."

"Eihän sinulla ole ollut suunnitelmia sen jälkeen kun..."

Silloin tajusin: Harrylla ei ollut ollut suunnitelmia sitten hänen viimeisimpien treffiensä.

Harry ei halunnut puhua asiasta, vaan vaikutti lähinnä nolostuneelta. Pehmitin häntä jatkuvalla kysymysvirralla ja vasta kun olin seurannut häntä ympäri kämppää pitkän aikaa, ymmärsin, miten helppoa Hermionen taivuttelu olikaan. Hermione tarvitsi vain ajaa hulluuden partaalle, mikä kesti korkeintaan kymmenen minuuttia. Sen jälkeen hän raivostui ja paljasti kaiken. Harry sen sijaan puristi suunsa tiukasti kiinni ja piti päänsä huolimatta siitä, että kuljin hänen perässään tunnin ajan toistaen: "Kenen kanssa kenen kanssa kenen kanssa kenen kanssa..."

Ei ihme, että Harrya sanottiin Valituksi.

Hän pysyi vaiti niin päättäväisesti, että ehdin jo kuvitella hänen sopineen treffit mutantin kanssa. Lopulta hänen oli kuitenkin pakko taipua, sillä kukaan meistä ei aikonut päästää häntä treffeille ilman valvontaa. Ettei kävisi taas niin kuin viimeksi. Minä ainakin aioin olla paikalla henkivartijan roolissa, joten tulisin näkemään Harryn salaisen treffikumppanin joka tapauksessa. Kun selitin hänelle tämän, hän miltei perui koko homman.

Pidin Harrylle pitkän puheen siitä, kuinka paljon hänen epäluottamuksensa satutti. Lisäsin vielä, että jos hän aikoi tarjota illallisen zombille, se ei ollut noloa vaan supersiistiä. Lopulta Harry tiputtikin haarukkansa lautaselle, hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja möläytti: "Se on mies. Minulla on treffit miehen kanssa. Ymmärrän kyllä, jos haluat että muutan pois."

Järkytyin melko lailla. Ensimmäinen, ehkä hivenen tunteeton kysymykseni oli: "Et halua tavata tyttöjä enää sen viimeisimmän jälkeen?" Jota seurasi kätevästi: "Ei ne kaikki yritä tappaa sinua."

"Osa vain haluaa pistää minut polvilleen?" Harry vastasi hymyillen epävarmasti.

"Lyön vetoa, että _sinun_ deittisi ainakin haluaa sitä."

Joo. Totta vitussa piti sitten sanoa niin. Harry valahti kalpeaksi, ja jouduin selittämään kiireesti, ettei tarkoitukseni ollut kuulostaa ilkeältä. Se oli ollut vahinko. Ja että minulle oli ihan sama, kumpaa sukupuolta Harryn treffiseura oli. Kunhan vain kukaan ei yrittänyt murhata ketään.

En ole aivan varma uskoiko Harry minua, sillä hän jatkoi vilkuiluaan aivan kuin olisi yrittänyt saada minut kiinni tuijottamasta itseään tai jotain. Mutta hän suostui kuitenkin siihen, että taustajoukot olisivat paikalla. Luultavasti siksi, koska hänellä ei ollut vaihtoehtoja.  
  
  


* * *

Vakuutimme Harrylle, että valvontamme olisi hienovaraista. Emme kuitenkaan kertoneet, että olimme käyneet ravintolassa etukäteen ja suunnitelleet sen pohjapiirustuksen perusteella niin pakoreitit kuin hyökkäyskuviotkin. Harryn ei tarvinnut tietää kaikkea. Lisäksi Hermione oli tutkinut tarkasti Harryn treffikaverin taustat eikä ollut löytänyt mitään murhanhimoisuuteen viittaavaa.

Menin hakemaan Hermionea, sillä meidän oli tarkoitus esittää pariskuntaa ja illastaa samassa ravintolassa Harryn kanssa. Odotellessani haukkasin välipalaa. Hermione tuli keittiöön miettien ääneen, oliko unohtanut jotain, ja tiputti pienen käsilaukkunsa keittiön pöydälle. Laukku kolahti niin kovaa, että Koukkujalka rääkäisi ja kirmasi karkuun.

Hermionen estelyistä huolimatta kurkistin hänen laukkuunsa. Siellä oli kaksi käsiasetta, varasauva, käsiraudat, paketillinen syöttisytyttimiä, pussillinen perulaista pikapimeyspulveria, kolme erilaista veistä, valtava ensiapupakkaus sekä huulipuna.

"Öö, Hermione? Oletko sinäkin sellainen _avoin_ nainen?"

"Mitä?"

"Ei mitään", sanoin. "Miksi täällä on näin paljon roinaa?"

Hermione väänteli käsiään.

" _Tiedän kyllä_ , että olen ylivarovainen, mutta se hyväntekeväisyysgaala oli kuitenkin minun vikani. Jos en olisi käskenyt teitä hankkimaan seuralaisia, Harry ei olisi koskaan uskaltanut kysyä sitä tyttöä ulos."

Yhtäkkiä Hermione purskahti itkuun. Vaikka hänen tunteenpurkauksensa hermostutti minua, kiedoin silti käteni hänen ympärilleen ja yritin lohduttaa. Hän kutsui tyrskimisen lomassa tiskipyyhkeen ja kuivasi sillä märkiä silmiään.

"Pahinta tässä on se, että halusin Harryn gaalaan siksi, koska se auttoi keräämään rahaa! Olen kamala ihminen!"

Meillä alkoi olla kiire, joten pyyhin hellästi tiskipyyhkeellä hänen silmänsä puhtaiksi tuhriintuneesta meikistä. Yritin vakuuttaa hänelle, ettei rahankeruussa kengättömille sotaorvoille ollut mitään vikaa ja että Harrylle olisi tapahtunut jotain ikävää, vaikka hän ei olisi ollutkaan gaalassa. Muistutin myös, kuinka paljon Hermione oli tällä kertaa nähnyt vaivaa sen eteen, ettei kukaan onnistuisi vahingoittamaan Harrya.

"Kiitos, Ron. Aina kun et ole raivostuttava, osaat olla todella kiltti."

"Älä viitsi, maine menee."

Hermione hymyili pienesti. "Kiltteys on hyvä ominaisuus."

" _Isoäidit_ on kilttejä. Minä olen paremminkin _salskea_ tai _miehekäs_."

Harmikseni Hermione nauroi minulle. Sitten hän niiskahti, heitti varustekonttinsa ohuen hihnan olkansa yli, ja lähdimme ulos.

Craig, Harryn deitti, työskenteli paikallisessa pitseriassa. Siinä samassa, jossa olimme Harryn kanssa toisinaan käyneet. Hän yritti säästää rahaa parantajakoulutukseen.

Harry piti Craigista. Minä en. Varsinkaan yhdessä Harryn kanssa. Minusta Craig kosketteli Harrya liian usein ja nauroi liian kovaa tämän vitseille. Minua hermostutti, sillä jo parien treffien jälkeen Harry alkoi rentoutua Craigin seurassa, vaikka minusta hänen olisi pitänyt olla varuillaan.

Hermione siemaili drinkkiään ja hymyili vahtiessamme Harrya varjoisasta nurkkauksesta käsin. Hänestä Harry ja Craig olivat söpöjä yhdessä. Olin vähällä lainata toista hänen pistooleistaan.

Sekä Hermione että Harry huomasivat oudon käytökseni ja tulkitsivat sen toisistaan tietämättä täysin samalla tavoin. He luulivat, että minulla oli ongelmia Harryn homouden kanssa. Hermione saarnasi, kuinka minun pitäisi tukea Harrya ja kuinka Harry ansaitsi onnellisuutta elämäänsä. Kuinka meidän pitäisi luoda turvallinen ympäristö, jossa Harry saattoi tutkia rauhassa seksuaalisuuttaan.

Hänen sanansa saivat minut punastumaan, vaikka en tiennytkään miksi. Olin kiusoitellut Harrya seksistä tarpeeksi kirjakauppapsykootikon aikana, joten ei se ainakaan siitä johtunut. Kun Hermione huomasi punastumiseni, häneltä pääsi yllättynyt "ai" ja hän nyökkäsi äkkiä kiirehtien keittämään teetä. Hän ei enää koskaan maininnut asiasta. En tiennyt, mitä se tarkoitti enkä halunnutkaan tietää. Olin vain tyytyväinen, ettei minun tarvinnut jälleen kerran selittää, kuinka Harryn homous ei minua vaivannut, vaan hänen treffikumppaninsa: Craig.

Harryn tapa käsitellä asiaa oli vaieta Craigista. Oikeastaan se oli aika surullista. Ei sillä, että olisin halunnut kuulla yksityiskohtia, mutta hän vauhkoontui joka kerta minun kysyessäni, miten asiat etenivät. Hän vain mutisi nopeasti "ihan hyvin". Luuli varmaan, että unohtaisin koko jutun, jos hän vaihtaisi aihetta tarpeeksi nopeasti... Muuten hyvä, mutta olin mukana joka ikisillä treffeillä.

Ainakin siihen saakka, kunnes Harry käski meidän lopettaa. Vahtimisemme kuulemma hermostutti häntä ja hämmensi Craigia. Sanoinhan minä, että Craig oli idiootti.

Pakotin Harryn suostumaan kompromissiin. Heidän ensimmäiset, kahdenkeskiset treffinsä olivat meidän asunnossamme sillä aikaa, kun minä istuin iltaa Seamusilla. Katsoimme telkkarista urheilua ja olimme valmiina hormittamaan meille ja hakkaamaan Craigin pään irti — jos tarpeellista.

Muutaman tunnin (ja muutaman oluen) jälkeen yritin taivutella Seamusin mukaan tarkistamaan, miten Harryn treffit sujuivat. Seamus ei halunnut lähteä.

"Yksityisasiat on yksityisasioita", hän sanoi. "Mitä jos me keskeytetään niiden panopuuhat?"

Hänen sanansa saivat minut raivostumaan, enkä taaskaan ymmärtänyt miksi.

"No, entä jos me keskeytetään Craigin murhapuuhat?" vastasin, ja keskustelu loppui siihen.

Päätimme hoitaa tilanteen rennosti: "Hups! Tänäänkö ne treffit oli? Älkää välittäkö meistä, olut vain loppui. Ei verta missään? Okei, mepäs tästä lähdetäänkin."

Näin jälkikäteen tajuan, ettei meidän olisi pitänyt ottaa hiilihankoja mukaan, mutta olimme vähän kännissä ja täynnä testosteronia. Siitä huolimatta viime hetken suunnitelmanmuutos hypätä takasta ulos aseitamme heilutellen oli huono päätös. Ei sillä, että olisin kokeillut sitä yhtä kertaa useammin, mutta tässä tapauksessa yleistäminen sallittakoon.

Me siis puoliksi astuimme, puoliksi hyppäsimme takasta aseet kohotettuina. Seamus karjaisi jopa puolikkaan sotahuudon. Puolikkaan siksi, että hän nielaisi tuhkaa ja meinasi tukehtua.

Harry ja Craig katsoivat meitä yllättyneinä, mutta yllätys oli taatusti molemminpuolista. En tiedä, mitä oikein odotin, mutta en ainakaan sitä, mitä me näimme.

He makasivat sohvalla ja olivat selvästi suudelleet. Harryn posket olivat punaiset, hänen lasinsa vinksallaan ja hänen turvonnut alahuulensa kiilteli syljestä. Craig oli Harryn jalkojen välissä, ja yhtäkkiä tajusin ajattelevani Harryn sisäreisiä. Enkä kyennyt kääntämään katsettani.

Harry työnsi jähmettyneen Craigin päältään, ja se ääliö kömpi kauemmas, vaikka ei selvästi olisi halunnutkaan. Minä puolestaan peräännyin mutisten anteeksipyyntöjäni niin kauan, kunnes lahkeeni syttyi palamaan. Seamus sammutti sen nopeasti, mutta lahje jatkoi savuamista sillä aikaa, kun me seisoimme aloillamme tietämättä mitä tehdä.

"Mitä te täällä teette?" Harry kysyi, kun Craig oli vetäytynyt vessaan. Harry näytti nolostuneelta, mutta en tiedä, johtuiko se meidän käytöksestämme vai hänen käytöksestään vai molemmista.

Vilkaisimme toisiamme Seamusin kanssa.

"Öö, tänäänkö ne treffit oli? Meiltä loppui olut", Seamus yritti.

Harry laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja silmäili hiilihankoja. "Niinkö? Ja noita tarvitaan..."

"Pullonaukaisijoiksi?" Seamus ehdotti heilutellen hankoaan toiveikkaasti.

"Kalloja murskaamaan", minä myönsin. "Me vain haluttiin olla varmoja, ja viime kerran jälkeen..."

"Tiedän varsin hyvin mitä viime kerralla tapahtui", Harry äyskähti. "Mutta ette te voi olla jokaisilla treffeillä vahtimassa. Sitä paitsi hoette aina että minun pitäisi saada seksiä..."

"Joo, mutta ei _tuolta_ ", tokaisin, ennen kuin ehdin estää itseäni. Sekä Harry että Seamus kääntyivät katsomaan minua. Harry puisteli päätään epäuskoisena.

"Tiesinhän minä ettet ole okei tämän kanssa. Mutta vaikka onnistuisitkin pelottelemaan Craigin karkuun, niin en minä yhtäkkiä lakkaa tykkäämästä miehistä!"

Hän kääntyi kannoillaan ja oli ryntäämäisillään pois, mutta tartuin häntä käsivarresta.

"Ei minua haittaa, että tykkäät miehistä", sanoin lujasti. "En vain luota _Craigiin_."

Harry nykäisi itsensä vapaaksi ja loi minuun synkän katseen.

"Joopa joo."

Craig tuli takaisin karautellen kurkkuaan, ja käänsimme päämme yhtenä miehenä.

"Alkaa olla myöhä."

"Älä mene vielä", Harry pyysi. "Nuo on lähdössä."

Craig pudisti päätään ja suuntasi kiireesti kohti takkaa. Hänen tarttuessaan hormipulveriin Harryn ryhti lysähti pettymyksestä.

"Eikun oikeasti, me lähdetään alta pois", Seamus totesi vilkuillen anteeksipyytävästi vuoroin Harrya, vuoroin Craigia. "Älkää antako illan mennä pilalle vain siksi, että me oltiin idiootteja. Me vain haluttiin varmistaa että Harry on okei." Seamus kohotti hiilihankoaan. "Me oltaisiin hakattu sinut vain, jos et olisi käyttäytynyt kuin herrasmies."

"Seamus", Harry sähisi.

Craig kääntyi Harryn puoleen. "Olet ihan okei tyyppi, joten älä ota tätä henkilökohtaisesti."

Harry astui hätääntyneenä askeleen lähemmäs Craigia.

"Eikö me nähdä enää? Meidänhän piti mennä lauantaina leffaan."

Craig pudisti päätään silmäillen hermostuneena hiilihankoa, joka oli edelleen kädessäni.

"Enpä usko."

Harry astui jälleen askeleen lähemmäs. "Mutta—"

Craig harppasi kuitenkin takkaan ja hävisi jättäen Harryn tuijottamaan lieskoja, kun ne muuttuivat vihreistä takaisin keltaisiksi.

Hiljaisuus oli kauheaa. Näin nurkkasilmästäni Seamusin seisovan tönkkönä ja silmät suurina uskaltamatta liikauttaa sormeaankaan. Olin itse aivan yhtä paskat housussa, koska emme olleet ainoastaan pilanneet Harryn treffejä vaan sen lisäksi Harryn oli juuri lempannut se ainoa henkilö, jonka kanssa hän oli uskaltautunut ulos kirjakauppapsykopaatin jälkeen. Kumpi tahansa meistä liikkuisi ensimmäisenä, kuolisi. Siitä asiasta olimme näköjään samaa mieltä.

Vihdoin ja viimein Harry kääntyi ympäri ja marssi kohti eteistä vilkaisematta kumpaakaan meistä. En voinut vain seistä hiljaa.

"Harry—"

"Haista paska!"

Irvistimme Seamusin kanssa yhtä aikaa, kun Harry paiskasi ovensa kiinni.  
  
  


* * *

Olin aivan varma, ettei Harry antaisi koskaan minulle anteeksi. Istuin koko illan sängylläni pää haudattuna käsiini ja yritin keksiä keinon korjata tilanne. Päädyin kuitenkin jatkuvasti samaan johtopäätökseen: se oli nyt loppu. Tämä oli viimeinen naula arkkuuni. Petin Harryn luottamuksen neljännellä luokalla niiden typerien turnajaisten aikana, jätin hänet pulaan kun jahtasimme hirnyrkkejä ja nyt olin onnistunut pilaamaan hänen ainoan mahdollisuutensa saada seksiä.

Anteeksiantamatonta.

Nukahdin vasta aamun pikkutunneilla ja heräsin puoliltapäivin. Olin varma, että Harry oli muuttanut pois tai ainakin ensi töikseen katouttaisi pallini, joten aluksi en uskaltanut lähteä huoneestani. Mutta en ollut rohkelikko turhan takia.

Lisäksi minulle tuli nälkä.

Niinpä hiippailin pitkin käytävää ja kurkistin varovasti keittiöön. Harry istui pöydän ääressä lehti edessään ja tuijotti kaukaisuuteen. Olisin perääntynyt ja luikahtanut hiljaa karkuun, mutta hän räpäytti silmiään ja huomasi minut, ennen kuin ehdin kadota.

"Olit oikeassa", Harry sanoi hiljaa ja laski lannistuneen katseensa. "Olisi pitänyt kuunnella."

Astuin keittiöön hemmetin hämmästyneenä mutta kieltämättä tyytyväisenä asioiden saamaan käänteeseen. Olin kuitenkin varuillani siltä varalta, että kyseessä olikin ansa.

"Ai siksikö, koska se säikähti niin helposti?"

"Ei." Harryn äänensävy kuulosti huolestuttavalta. Oliko sekin minun syytäni? Hän nielaisi ja veti teekuppinsa lähemmäs. "Vaan niiden kuvien takia, joita Craig napsi meistä ilman että huomasin. Niiden, joissa me ollaan yhdessä sohvalla ja jotka tällä hetkellä koristaa velhomaailman jokaista aikuisviihdelehteä. Jos et olisi rynnännyt keskeyttämään meitä, ne kuvat olisivat vieläkin pahempia."

Tuijotin Harrya, mutta hän väisti katsettani.

" _MITÄ_?" huusin ja tömistelin lähemmäs. Huomasin, että sanomalehden alta pilkotti aikakausilehden kulma. "Näytä."

Harry heitti minuun säikähtäneen katseen ja peitti kulman sanomalehdellä, ennen kuin siirsi koko nivaskan kauemmas minusta.

"Ei. En halua että kukaan näkee niitä koskaan! Hermione kävi aamulla täällä ja aikoi laittaa kaikki lupaamaan ettei niitä katsota." Harry hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä. "On tarpeeksi paha, että ne kuvat on joka ikisen juorulehden kannessa, mutta sentään ne on suhteellisen säädyllisiä. Onneksi niissä ei näy, miten haparoin ja ilmeilen typerästi ja paska, paska, _paska_." Harry repi hiuksiaan.

Puristin suuni tiukaksi viivaksi ja harpoin mitään sanomatta olohuoneeseen. Harry seurasi perässä.

"Mitä etsit?"

Noukin hiilihangon käteeni. "Aion tappaa Craigin. Jos aurorit tulevat kyselemään, niin en sitten sanonut mitään. Hermione voi hoitaa loput."

"Älä ole naurettava", Harry huokaisi ja palasi takaisin keittiöön.

"Olen ihan tosissani!" huusin hänen peräänsä.

"Et edes tiedä missä Craig asuu", Harry huusi takaisin.

"Hah! Hermione teki täyden taustatutkimuksen", vastasin omahyväisesti ja seurasin Harrya keittiöön. "Voisin hormittaa Craigin äidille jos haluaisin."

Harry näytti väsyneeltä.

"Jätä Craig rauhaan. Jos alat pelleilemään hänen kanssaan, asiat vain mutkistuvat. Sitä paitsi Craig ei kertonut kaikkea... kaikkea mitä kuuli. Voi tietenkin olla, että hän odottaa parempaa tarjousta, mutta saattaa olla niinkin, että kuvista saadut rahat riittävät eikä hän kerrokaan kaikkea. Se muuttuu varmasti, jos hänen pitää poistattaa metallia pääkopastaan, joten..."

Laskin hiilihangon pöydälle ja lysähdin tuoliin Harrya vastapäätä. Hörppäsin hänen teestään, mutta se oli jo kylmennyt, joten leijutin hellalta pannun ja täytin kupin kuumalla ennen kuin työnsin sen takaisin.

"Minkälaisia asioita?"

Harry punastui. "Ihan vaan asioita." Hän siemaisi teetä, ja hänen hartiansa rentoutuivat hitusen.

Höristin korviani hänen äänensävylleen. "Jotain mitä et ole kertonut minulle?"

"Osan olen, kuten Dursleyistä... Hyvä Jumala, kerroin Craigille kaiken Dursleyistä!" Harry hautasi kasvonsa käsiinsä ja työnsi sormensa jälleen hiuksiinsa.

Jos Craig kertoisi lehdille yhtään mitään Harryn lapsuudesta, tappaisin hänet. Jos ennättäisin sinne ennen Hermionea. Mutta ensin täytyi selvittää jotain muuta.

"Mutta osaa et ole?" painostin.

"En kai", Harry sanoi ja kohautti harteitaan.

"Kerroit Craigille, mutta et minulle?"

Harry katsoi minua hämmästyneenä. "Ne oli vaan typeriä juttuja. Ei niistä kannata hermostua."

"No voit kai kertoa minullekin, jos ne on vain typeriä juttuja?" kysyin järkevästi. "Olen paras ystäväsi, joten mikset ole kertonut niistä aiemmin?"

Harryn leuka loksahti. Selvästi hän oli uskonut, etten välittäisi kysellä enempää, mutta hei! Kun paras ystäväsi paljastaa, että hän on kertonut käytännössä tuntemattomalle ihmiselle sellaisia salaisuuksia, joita ei haluaisi paljastaa Profeetalle, noh, se pistää miettimään, että mitä ne salaisuudet ovat.

"Ne on vaan juttuja, joita et tajuaisi. Etkä haluaisi kuulla", Harry sanoi kuin itsestäänselvyytenä. Hän nousi ylös ja alkoi kasata tavaroitaan. Hän kietoi Sen lehden Profeetan sisään, aivan kuin ei olisi halunnut koskea siihen edes sormenpäillään.

"Joita en tajuaisi? Koska olen niin tyhmä?" kysyin ärtyneenä. En voinut uskoa, että Harrylla oli salaisuuksia, joita hän pystyi kertomaan jollekulle muulle paitsi minulle. Ymmärsin kyllä, että oli asioita, joita ei halunnut kertoa kenellekään. Esimerkiksi ollessani kolmentoista harjoittelin suutelemaan pussailemalla omaa kättäni, kunnes peilini kertoi että minulla oli huono tekniikka. Tai kun olin niin kateellinen Harryn juhlakaavusta, että leikkasin sen kaulukseen pienen reiän, jota Harry ei koskaan huomannut. Tai kun Hermione käytti hirnyrkkijahdin aikana _pystyty_ -loitsua, niin se sai teltan lisäksi jotain muutakin nousemaan. Mutta mitä Harryn salaisuudet olivatkaan, hän oli kertonut niistä _Craigille_ sen sijaan, että olisi kertonut minulle. Helvetin Craig!

Harry tuijotti minua. "Mitä? Eikä! Et sinä haluaisi kuulla niitä." Hän toisti jälleen samat sanat ja sai minut entistä uteliaammaksi

"Kuten mitä?"

"Kuten... No, esimerkiksi sen, että milloin aloin tykkäämään pojista", Harry sanoi punastuen. "Sellaisia asioita. En haluaisi nähdä niitä painettuina Profeettaan, mutta ei ne kiinnosta sinuakaan."

"Haluan kuulla lisää", väitin vastaan. "Milloin sitten aloit tykätä pojista?"

Lausuin kysymyksen, ennen kuin ehdin ajatella sitä sen tarkemmin, mutta kun sanat ehtivät huuliltani, niin tajusin, että vastaus oikeasti kiinnosti minua. Mieleeni nimittäin pälkähti, että Harry oli saattanut tykätä jostakusta, jonka me molemmat tunsimme. Kallistin päätäni hieman.

"Kuka oli _ensimmäinen_ poika josta tykkäsit?"

En ole vielä tähän päivään mennessä nähnyt Harryn punastuvan niin syvästi. Hän laski katseensa alas ja nappasi lehtipinkkansa.

"Ei kukaan."

"Kerro! Lupaan etten ala vitsailla."

Olin vähällä jatkaa: _paitsi jos se oli Malfoy tai Kalkaros tai kukaan opettajista tai, yök, Creevy_ , mutta hillitsin itseni. Sillä mitä jos se _oli_ ollut Malfoy tai Kalkaros tai joku opettaja tai, yök, Creevy. En olisi silloin ollut kovinkaan ymmärtäväinen ystävä, jolle tällaisia asioita kannatti kertoa. Harrya oli sitä paitsi jo nolattu tarpeeksi yhdelle päivää.

"En minäkään salaile sinulta tuollaisia", valitin ääneen.

"Sinun elämäsi ei olekaan niin noloa kuin minun", Harry sanoi kuulostaen vakuuttuneelta siitä, että hänen sanansa olivat totta. Harkitsin kertovani teltanpystytysjutusta, mutta en kuitenkaan kertonut. Sen jälkeen en olisi voinut enää elää.

Ryhdistäydyin ja valmistauduin olemaan hetken aikuinen. Halusin näyttää Harrylle, miten vakavasti otin meidän ystävyytemme.

"Kuule, kuka se sitten olikaan, ei sen takia kannata olla nolona. Vaikka se olisi ollut Colin Creevy, olisin silti ystäväsi."

Harry irvisti. "Yäk." Ja niine sanoineen hän poistui.

Merlinille kiitos.  
  
  


* * *

Viikkoa myöhemmin istuimme Harryn kanssa sohvalla katsomassa TV:tä ja syömässä noutoruokaa. Tajusin jonkin ajan kuluttua, että hän vilkuili minua eikä koskenut ruokaansa.

"Mihä?" kysyin suu täynnä currya. "Onko 'inulla jotain 'aamahha?"

"Seamus on maannut miesten kanssa", Harry sanoi

Lakkasin etsimästä kastiketta paidaltani ja katsoi Harrya hämmentyneenä. "Joo. Etkö tiennyt?"

Selvästikään Harry ei ollut tiennyt, koska hän näytti niin järkyttyneeltä.

"En. Kukaan ei kertonut. Siitä tuli vain eräänä päivänä puhetta ja kaikki luulivat, että tiesin jo."

Minusta tuntui, että missasin jotain tärkeää, sillä niin vauhkoontuneelta Harry näytti. Yritin päästä yhteyteen ymmärtäväisen puoleni kanssa, ihan vain näyttääkseni Hermionelle, että kenellä tässä oli teelusikan tunneskaala.

"Ja olet... vihainen, koska... Koska et olisi tuntenut itseäsi niin yksinäiseksi, jos olisit tiennyt Seamusista", sanoin. Oivallukseni alkoi hitaasti, mutta syveni loppua kohden ymmärtäväisyydeksi. Olin ylpeä itsestäni, olin oikeasti syvällinen!

Harry tuijotti minua edelleen epäilevästi.

"Seamus sanoi, että olet aina tukenut häntä ja ettei sinua ole koskaan haitannut, vaikka hän puhuukin homoudestaan."

En ymmärtänyt Harrya. "Miksen olisi tukenut?"

"Eli sinua ei haittaa se, että Seamus tykkää miehistä?"

"Täh? Ei tietenkään. Miksi haittaisi?"

Harry näytti hämmentyneeltä. "Mutta, entä... entä sitten kun _minäkin_ tykkään miehistä..."

Hienoa, oltiin palattu taas tähän aiheeseen. Laskin curryn pöydälle ja pyyhin käteni farkkuihini.

"Se ei ihan oikeasti haittaa pätkääkään. Minut on kasvatettu hyväksymään erilaisuus. Onhan Billilläkin ollut poikaystäviä."

"Onko?" Harry silmät olivat pullahtaa ulos. "Mutta luulin että se haittaa sinua!"

"Mitäs olet tuommoinen idiootti", selitin avuliaasti. "Minähän sanoin, ettei se haittaa. En ymmärrä, miksi vainoharhailet juuri minun suhteen."

Okei, myönnän olleeni loukkaantunut, ehkä jopa hivenen nyrpeä, mutta minusta ei ollut reilua, että Harry kaatoi kaikki neuroosinsa juuri minun niskaani.

"Eli et ollutkaan järkyttynyt, kun näit minut ja Craigin sohvalla, vaan pelkästään yllättynyt?" Harry kysyi hitaasti. "Eikä sinua olisi haitannut, jos olisimme harrastaneet seksiä?"

Raivo paisui sisälläni, ennen kuin ehdin hillitä tai edes ymmärtää sitä. Ajatus siitä, että Harry, _minun Harryni_ , olisi tehnyt jotain sen... sen saastaisen rotan kanssa...

"Olisi taatusti haitannut, jos se olisi ollut _Craig_ ", syljin ulos hänen nimensä.

Harry hätkähti äänensävyäni, mutta nyökkäsi sitten. "Joo, okei. Tajusit, millainen ääliö Craig oli, ennen kuin me muut huomattiin mitään."

Tajusinko? No, niinhän minä olin tehnyt. En tietenkään ollut arvannut, että hän tekisi jotain _sellaista_ kuin teki, mutta en ollut myöskään tykännyt katsella häntä Harryn lähellä. Joka kerta, kun Craig oli laskenut kätensä Harryn polvelle ravintolan pöydän alla, olin ollut vähällä lyödä häntä turpaan. Tai kun Harry oli hymyillyt Craigille, olin halunnut huutaa, ettei Craig ollut hänelle oikea. En tosin tiennyt miksi.

Mutta kun näin heidät sohvalla, sisimpäni oli järkkynyt. Tiesin vain, että Craig _ei_ ollut se, jonka kanssa Harryn piti olla. Jos kuvittelin heidät yhdessä edes leffaan, halusin samassa rikkoa jotain.

Hitto, olipa minulla oikeasti hyvät vaistot! Aloin heti suunnitella, miten kertoisin asiasta Hermionelle. Teelusikan tunneskaala? Niinpä varmaan. Olin tajunnut ennen häntä, ettei Craigiin voinut luottaa!

"Entä jos se olisi joku muu? Vaikka joku tyyppi pubista?" Harry kysyi hermostuneena. "Olisiko se okei? Tai siis, näytät vain niin... järkyttyneeltä."

Purin hampaani tiukasti yhteen kun vain ajattelinkin Harrya sohvalla tuntemattoman, humalaisen miehen kanssa. Sellaisen, joka halusi vain persettä.

"Ei mitään känniääliöitä. Semmoiset ei sovi sinulle."

"Miksi ei? Sinä tuot tyttöjä baarista jatkuvasti." Harryn silmät siristyivät epäilevästi, jopa vihaisesti. "Eli jos toisinkin jonkun tytön tänne, sekö olisi okei?"

Rehellisesti sanottuna se kuulosti paremmalta. Mikä minua oikein vaivasi? Mutta ei sekään mielikuva ollut oikeasti miellyttävä, koska pelkäsin, mitä baarista tuotu tyttö voisi kaivaa käsilaukustaan: puukon, pistoolin, myrkkyä lisättäväksi Harryn juomaan.

"Ei, koska se voisi olla samanlainen kuin se kirjakauppapsykootikko", sanoin lopulta ja nappasin curryni pöydältä.

"Älä kutsu häntä tuolla nimellä", Harry mutisi.

"Se tyttö yritti tappaa sinut", muistutin Harrya ja tungin haarukallisen ruokaa suuhuni. Olimme käyneet saman keskustelun ennenkin.

"Hän menetti koko perheensä. Hänellä oli ongelmia." Harry näytti surulliselta tökkiessään curryaan. "Eli siis tytöt ei ole hyvä juttu sen takia. Miksei miehet sitten käy?"

"En tarkoita, ettetkö voisi tapailla ketään, mutta tästä lähtien olen aina epäluuloinen jokaisen suhteen. Ja satut olemaan kiinnostunut miehistä, siksi olen epäluuloinen miehiä kohtaan."

Aloin oivaltaa, että minulla oli sittenkin eri syyt, miksi en pitänyt Harryn mahdollisista naisseuralaisista verrattuna miesseuralaisiin. Tytöt olivat omanlaisensa uhka, koska heistä ei yleensä olisi uskonut olevan harmia. Tosin kirjakauppapsykootikon avulla olin parantunut tehokkaasti siitä harhaluulosta. Mutta tytöt olivat lisäksi aina vailla jotain. He halusivat Harrya kuuluisuuden vuoksi, olivat rahan perässä, jännityksen, murhan, mitä ikinä.

Sitten toisaalta, ajatus Harrysta miehen kanssa sai vereni kiehumaan.

Tyttö edusti Harrya verilammikossa, mutta mies... No, _mies_ oli se, joka sai Harryn huokailemaan sohvalla. Mies oli se, joka tarttui Harryn reiteen ja veti hänet lähemmäs. Mies oli se, joka suuteli Harrya ja hyväili häntä.

Ja _minä_ halusin sitä. _Minä_ halusin olla se mies.

Oivallus iski minua kuin metrinen halko, ja jähmetyin aloilleni. Hengitykseni pysähtyi. Ilmeisesti kasvonikin kalpenivat, koska Harryn ilme muuttui huolestuneeksi ja hän laski currynsa pöydälle.

"Onko kaikki hyvin?"

Avasin suuni, mutta en saanut sanottua mitään.

"Ron?" Harry hypähti ylös, ja hänen silmänsä laajenivat säikähdyksestä. "Tukehdutko sinä?"

Pudistin heikosti päätäni.

"Mitä voin tehdä? Voitko pahoin? Autanko sinut vessaan? Pyörryttääkö? Haluatko vettä?"

Nyökkäsin viimeiselle ehdotukselle vain siksi, että Harry tukkisi suunsa. Hän juoksi välittömästi keittiöön.

Okei, mitä tämä oli olevinaan? Viimeisimmästä kaadostani oli jo kauan, joten olinko vain niin puutteessa, että muisto Harrysta ja Craigista sai minut kiihottumaan? Halusinko todella Harrya vai oliko tämä pelkkää suojelunhalua? Ehkä halusin Harrya siksi, ettei hänen tarvitsisi treffailla ketään, joka mahdollisesti pettäisi hänet? Vai vihasinko Craigia niin paljon, että halusin kostaa viemällä Harryn tai jotain muuta yhtä kamalaa? Tai ehkä joku oli livauttanut himoja herättävää lientä curryyni. Se currykauppias olikin aina vaikuttanut hämäräperäiseltä.

Harry palasi vesilasillisen kanssa. Hän polvistui eteeni ja tuijotti minua kulmat huolestuneessa kurtussa. Yritin kuvitella meidät kahdestaan sohvalle, Harryn voihkimaan ääneen ja hänen reitensä kietoutuneina ympärilleni.

Halusin hänet.

Samassa olin kovana. Voi vittu. Harry ei sitä kuitenkaan huomannut, koska hän tuijotti edelleen kasvojani, aivan kuin olisin kuolemaisillani hetkenä minä hyvänsä ja hän vain odottaisi merkkiä soittaakseen Pyhään Mungoon.

"Tarvitsee päästä makuulleen", änkytin.

"Olet sohvalla, voit maata siinä."

Harry oli kerrassaan ärsyttävän käytännöllinen. Kömmin jaloilleni.

"Taidan käydä ensin vessassa", sanoin ja kiiruhdin pois.

"Voinko tehdä jotain?" Harry huusi perääni ja lähti seuraamaan minua.

"Ei hätää, ei hätää", heitin olkani ylitse. "Olen ihan ok. Ehkä tämä johtuu... Curry ei varmaankaan vain tehnyt hyvää."

Se ei ollut maailman seksikkäin tekosyy sanottavaksi sille henkilölle, jonka kanssa olin juuri tajunnut haluavani harrastaa seksiä, mutta en tahtonut Harryn kutsuvan Hermionea paikalle.

Myöhemmin, kun olin paennut omaan sänkyyni, Harry kurkisti ovenraosta sisään.

"Ron?" hän kuiskasi.

Teeskentelin nukkuvaa, ja hän jätti minut yksin. Tarvitsin aikaa asioiden miettimiseen.  
  
  


* * *

Hermione pyyhälsi ympäri kämppäämme ja mutisi tavalliseen tapaansa olemattomasta sotkusta. Harry ohjasi hänet sohvalle ja minä toin meille kermakaljat.

"Minulla oli toissapäivänä äärimmäisen nolot treffit", Hermione valitti. "Kaikki meni hyvin niin kauan, kunnes lähdimme ravintolasta. Ulkona tuuli puski hiukseni kasvoilleni, joten heilautin niitä. Yritin tehdä sen yhtä seksikkäästi, niin kuin Parvatilla oli tapana, mutta heilautinkin hiukset suoraan hänen suuhunsa. Hän joutui sylkemään ne ulos."

Harry naureskeli ja siemaisi pullostaan. Hänen reaktionsa sävähdytti selkeästi Hermionea, joka rakasti nähdä parhaan ystävämme onnellisena. Uskonpa, että Hermione muuttui aikuistuessaan vähemmän jäykäksi ainakin puoliksi Harryn takia. Siinä yksi seikka, josta olimme hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä.

"Olin aivan paniikissa ja yritin irrottaa hiuksiani hänen kasvoiltaan. Minun olisi tietysti pitänyt vain siirtyä kauemmas, mutta koska minua hävetti niin paljon, yritin auttaa konkreettisemmin. Sitten hän liikahti, ja sormeni lipsahtivat suoraan hänen suuhunsa. Hän säikähti niin paljon, että puri niitä!"

Virnistin leveästi sekä tarinalle (oli viihdyttävää kuulla, ettei Hermionekaan ollut aina täydellinen) että Harryn huvittuneelle ilmeelle.

"Kuulostaa siltä, että onnistuit munaamaan itsesi oikein kunnolla", sanoin.

Hermione katsoi minua pahasti.

"Nyt kun olet alkanut jälleen deittailla, voit kai kertoa, mitä Stevelle tapahtui?" Harry kysyi toiveikkaana.

Hermione ja Steve olivat tapailleet toisiaan muutaman kuukauden ajan. Kaikki oli näyttänyt menevän hyvin, kunnes yhtäkkiä he eivät enää olleet yhdessä. Joka kerta kun kysyimme Hermionelta syytä eroon, hän muuttui kirkkaanpunaiseksi ja vaihtoi aihetta. Se luonnollisesti sai meidät entistä uteliaammiksi.

"Kerro nyt, me ollaan sinun parhaita kavereita", kinusin innokkaana. "Jos me ei voida kertoa toisillemme noloja treffijuttuja, niin kenelle sitten?" Mulkaisin pikaisesti Hermionen takana istuvaa Harrya, sillä hänen silmänsä kiiluivat pahaenteisesti. Jos hän edes kuiskaisi mitään 'lutkasta', pieksäisin hänet varmasti.

"Minäkin kerroin, kun Cho kieltäytyi lähtemästä treffeille", Harry valitti.

"Olit silloin neljäntoista!"

"No, ei minulla ole muuta kerrottavaa!" Harry sanoi avuttomasti.

"Me nalkutetaan niin kauan että sanot", sanoin. "Tiedät kyllä, miten rasittava osaan olla jos haluan."

"Se on totta", Harry myönsi. "Meinasin hypätä ikkunasta ulos viimeksi, kun Ron halusi tietää jotain. Hän on lahjakas nalkuttaja."

"Hyvä on", Hermione alistui. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja nojautui taemmas tuolissaan. "Tehdään näin: kerron teille mitä tapahtui ja sen jälkeen te kysytte lisää. Saatte molemmat arvata kolme kertaa ja tulette arvaamaan väärin. Okei?"

"Okei!" sanoimme yhteen ääneen. Olin kovin innoissani, tästä tulisi mielenkiintoista.

Hermione otti kermakaljastaan pitkän huikan. "Steve oli minusta seksuaalisesti liian estynyt. Halusin, että hän käyttäytyisi luontevammin, mutta hän vain sulkeutui entistä enemmän. No, arvelin, että jos kertoisimme toisillemme seksuaaliset fantasiamme, se auttaisi asiaa. Kerroin ensin omani, eikä teillä luultavasti ole vaikeuksia arvata sitä."

Harry virnisti innostuneena. "Olet kirjastossa ja joku mies... keskeyttää opiskelusi."

"Päivänselväähän se on, mutta sitä pitää mistä pitää", Hermione sanoi häkeltymättä.

Harry ja minä vislasimme sekä hurrasimme, ja Hermione pyöritteli silmiään odotellessaan meidän lopettavan.

"Niin, niin, kylläpäs olette aikuisia. Mutta juju olikin siis siinä, että minun fantasiani pystyy arvaamaan, mutta en pystynyt arvaamaan Steven fantasiaa. Hän oli liian sulkeutunut." Hermione hörppäsi jälleen kermakaljastaan. "Kun hän lopulta kertoi minulle sen, me erosimme."

En ollut eläessäni kuullut mitään näin mahtavaa. "Öö, kotitonttu ja kartanonherra! Irvetan maahinen ja pankin asiakas! Eikun, riistanvartija ja kentauri!" huusin.

"Ei, ei ja ei", Hermione sanoi rauhallisesti.

Olin tyytyväinen, suorastaan ällistynyt siitä, että mikä fantasia olikaan, se oli jotain pahempaa kuin yksikään ehdotuksistani.

"Ron, minua häiritsee se, että pystyt kuvittelemaan tuollaisia", Harry sanoi naurunsa lomasta. "En halua edes tietää, mitä omilla treffeilläsi tapahtuu."

"Okei, Harry. Sinun vuorosi", Hermione huokaisi.

"Ei vielä. Me keksitään Ronin kanssa yhdessä tosi hienot kysymykset."

"No, Harry", Hermione kysyi ilkikuristesti. "Mikä on sinun fantasiasi?"

Harry käpertyi kasaan. "En kerro."

"Minä kerroin juuri omani!" Hermione väitti vastaan. "Mehän ollaan ystäviä. Etkös juuri sanonut niin?"

"Miksi minä? Utele Ronilta!"

"Hyvä on. Ron..." Hermione katsoi minua tietävästi. Muistin yhtäkkiä keskustelun minun muka-homokammostani. Kun Hermione silloin katsoi minua ja sanoi "ai" ja lähti... Oliko hän tiennyt? Edes _minä_ en ollut vielä silloin tiennyt, mutta Hermione oli tavallisesti meitä edellä kaikessa. Jos hän kertoi tarinansa nyt siksi, että hän tiesi minun fantasioineen viimeiset viikot Harrysta ja yritti saada minut kertomaan sen ääneen, tappaisin hänet.

"Öö, Kanuunoiden fani pukuhuoneessa pelin jälkeen", sanoin.

Hermione vaikutti pettyneeltä, mutta ei väittänyt vastaan. Toivoin, että olin saanut hänet vakuutettua. Olin nimittäin päättänyt, että koska en ollut tarpeeksi varma tunteistani, en halunnut kertoa niistä Harryllekaan. Jos kaikki olisikin ohimenevää hulluutta, en ainakaan satuttaisi häntä. Pelkäsin tietysti myös, että jos kertoisin Harrylle haluavani hänen kanssaan sänkyyn, hän ei välttämättä haluaisikaan samaa. En ollut koskaan ollut hyvä käsittelemään torjuntaa ja asian teki vielä vaikeammaksi se, että kyseessä oli Harry.

"Harryn vuoro."

Harry hörppäsi kaljastaan. "Okei, antakaa kun mietin", hän sanoi kurtistaen kulmiaan. "Minulla ei ole mitään valmista fantasiaa, joten yritän käydä nopeasti läpi eri vaihtoehtoja. Ehkä joku niistä vaikuttaa tosi kivalta. Tämä on tosin vaikeaa, koska en edes tiedä kovin monia vaihtoehtoa..."

"Voin arvata fantasiasi", sanoin kevyesti.

Sekä Harry että Hermione katsoivat minua yllättyneinä.

"Niinkö?" Hermione kysyi vaikuttuneena. "En usko, että arvaisin sitä itsekään."

Nyökkäsin vakavalla naamalla. "Jälki-istuntoa liemimestarin kanssa."

"YÖÖÖÖKKK!" Harry huusi.

Purskahdimme Hermionen kanssa nauramaan. Harry loikkasi kimppuuni, ja nahistelimme vähän. Hän sai minusta niskalenkin ja joi kermakaljani sillä aikaa, kun yritin käsiäni heilutellen saada turhaan pullosta kiinni.

Myöhemmin, kun Hermione oli jo lähtenyt, istuimme Harryn kanssa juomassa toisetkin pullolliset. Aurinko oli jo laskenut, ja olimme jättäneet takkatulen palamaan. Tunnelma oli rentoutunut.

"Tiedän oikeasti, mikä sinun fantasiasi on", sanoin. En tiedä miksi otin asian vielä puheeksi. Tuntui vain reilulta, että Harrykin tietäisi omista haaveistaan, sillä hänellä ei näyttänyt olevan aavistustakaan.

Harry katsoi minua epäilevästi. "En usko että minulla on sellaista."

Tuijotin hypnoottisesti loimuavia liekkejä ja jatkoin. "Tulet kotiin elokuvista pitkäaikaisen poikaystäväsi kanssa. Nauratte kippurassa, kun työnnytte ovesta sisään. Ehkä on satanut, ja olette kastuneet läpimäriksi. Ehkä olette vitsailleet koko kotimatkan ajan ja nauraneet itsenne kipeiksi. Alatte suudella, kun ovi on vielä auki, joten teidän täytyy joko potkaista se kömpelösti kiinni tai sulkea se kaatumalla sitä vasten. Nakkaatte avaimet lipaston päälle, heitätte takit lattialle ja könyätte makuuhuoneeseen."

Vilkaisin Harrya. Hän nielaisi ja hänen katseensa oli niin surullinen ja kaipaava, että kaduin sanoneeni mitään.

"Joo", Harry mutisi paksulla äänellä. "Se olisi ihan..." Hän hörppäsi pullostaan ja käänsi katseensa takaisin tuleen.

"Jonain päivänä se on totta", sanoin.

Harry nyökkäsi, mutta ei selvästi uskonut minua. Halusin sanoa, että se voisi olla totta meille, mutta sanat eivät suostuneet tulemaan ulos.


	3. Kolmannet treffit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Hox!**  
>  Tämä luku sisältää uhaavan, pakotettuun seksiin johtavan tilanteen. Kerronta on lähinnä henkistä puolta, mitään fyysistä ei tarinan puitteissa kerrota. Trigger warning!

Hiivin varpaisillani pitkin auringossa kylpevää käytävää kohti keittiötä ja toivoin, ettei Harry olisi vielä herännyt. Edellisenä päivänä Kanuunat olivat piesseet Harpyijat, ja koko joukkue oli juhlistanut voittoa baarissa. Harry ja Hermionekin olivat olleet paikalla hetken aikaa, mutta olivat poistuneet, kun joukkuekaverini olivat alkaneet tyrkkiä minulle tyttöjä, joihin pitäjäntaitoni olivat tehneet vaikutuksen. Päädyn sitten ottamaan yhden heistä mukaani. Se oli tuntunut sillä hetkellä hyvältä ajatukselta kahdesta syystä: joko pääsisin eroon heränneestä kiinnostuksestani Harrya kohtaan tai ainakin saisin selville, olinko valmis luopumaan seksistä tyttöjen kanssa.

Kaduin päätöstäni välittömästi. En tapahtuneen jälkeen, vaan juuri _sillä hetkellä_ kun se tapahtui. En halunnut olla tytön kanssa, joka ei välittäisi minusta piirun vertaa ellen pelaisi Kanuunoissa. Sitä paitsi ajatus siitä, että olisin Harryn kanssa, vaikutti niin paljon paremmalta, että halusin potkaista tytön ulos heti seksin jälkeen. Mutta se ei olisi ollut reilua, tyttö oli kuitenkin sanonut minun lentävän kuin uljas kotka.

Kun heräsin, tyttö ei ollut vuoteessani. Aamu oli kuitenkin jo pitkällä ja toivoin, että hän oli livahtanut ulos keskellä yötä. Vaikka hermoni uhkasivatkin pettää, olin kuitenkin päättänyt, että oli aika puhua Harryn kanssa meidän mahdollisesta tulevaisuudestamme. En kuitenkaan uskonut, että keskustelu etenisi kovinkaan hyvin, jos Harry tietäisi minun jälleen tuoneen kotiin fanitytön.

Ja kun ennätin keittiön ovelle asti...

"Kerro nyt! Oliko sinun arpesi todella yhteydessä Tiedät-kai-keneen?"

Irvistin. Ilmeisesti tytön kiinnostus julkkiksia kohtaan ei rajoittunut pelkästään urheiluun.

Astuin sisään ja näin Harryn kauhovan aamiaista deittini lautaselle. Tyttö hymyili Harrylle innostuneesti. Hän oli pukeutunut minun kanuunapaitaani ja hän kiljaisi nähdessään minut.

"Ronnie! Voi kuinka onnekas olenkaan! Huispaustähti ja poika-joka-elää! Kaverit ei ikinä usko kun kerron!"

Harry tyrkkäsi paistinpannun tiskialtaaseen ja tarttui omaan lautaseensa. Hän taputti minua olalle ennen kuin suuntasi takaisin huoneeseensa.

Masennuin. Kun Harry oli vielä näyttänyt niin hyvältäkin t-paidassaan ja alhaalla roikkuvissa pyjamahousuissaan.

"Kuule", deittini kujersi ja nojautui kyynärpäihinsä hymyillen minulle ilkikurisesti. "Kiinnostaisikohan Harrya liittyä seuraan? Julkkisvoileipä?"

Selvä. Nyt sai luvan loppua.

Harry kurkisti varovasti ovelta, kun olin tiskaamassa.

"Joko se lähti?"

"Jep. Ei enää vodka-shotteja minulle."

Harry rentoutui silminnähden ja laski likaiset astiansa pöydälle. "Olihan se ihan söpö", hän sanoi jalomielisesti.

"Kaipa. Mutta eiköhän ole jo aika lopettaa tuollainen", sanoin pohjustaen samalla tulevaa keskustelua. "Olen nyt saanut selville, etten pidä tuon tyyppisestä deittailusta."

Harry virnisti. "Ai nytkö sitä kutsutaan deittailuksi?"

Mulkaisin häntä pahasti. "Pää kiinni, yritän tässä sanoa jotain tärkeää."

"Okei. Eli mitä? Ei enää bimboja?"

" _Fanitytöt_ kuulostaa paremmalta. Enkä minä kuulosta niin ääliöltä."

Harryn virnistys leveni. "Mikä ikinä auttaa nukkumaan paremmin."

"Siinäkö kaikki? Hermione kehuisi, että olen kasvanut henkisesti."

"Uskon kun näen", Harry totesi ja avasi jääkaapin. Hän teeskenteli etsivänsä sieltä jotain, mutta tunsin hänet liian hyvin: oikeasti hän oli sanomassa jotain tärkeää, vaikka yrittikin esittää, ettei se olisi sellaista. "Deittailusta puheen ollen. Näin Lee Jordania Welhowitseissä tässä eräänä päivänä. Hänen kaverinsa, tai kaverin kaveri tai jotain... joka tapauksessa, minulla on treffit lauantaina."

Tiskaamiseni hidastui. Oliko tämän pakko tapahtua _juuri nyt_? Suljin hanan ja käännyin ympäri.

"Okei", sanoin vastentahtoisesti. "Kerron Hermionelle."

Harry irvisti esittäen edelleen etsivänsä jääkaapista jotain. "Oikeastaan sinä ja Hermione ette tule mukaan."

Hetkeksi keittiöön laskeutui hiljaisuus.

"Ei käy. Et mene yksin. Kiellän sen ehdottomasti."

Ajatus Harryn treffien vahtimisesta ei juuri lämmittänyt mieltäni, mutta kestäisin kyllä, jos onnistuisin sillä estämään uuden kirjakauppapsykootikon tai jonkun vitun _Craigin_ toisinnon. Harry sulki jääkaapin ja laski olutpullon pöydälle.

"Tiedän, etten voi mennä yksin. Seamus tarjoutui vahtimaan, ja minusta se on hyvä idea", hän sanoi hiljaisella äänellä. "Sinä olit tosi loistava vahti, ei mitään vikaa! Olo tuntui turvalliselta koko ajan. Mutta Seamus on itsekin deittaillut miehiä, joten hänen vahtimisensa ei tunnu niin epämukavalta."

Puristin sormeni nyrkkiin. "Usko jo, etten ole homofobikko!"

Harry nyökkäsi painokkaasti. "Tiedän! Uskon kyllä. Tämä johtuu vain minusta. On vaan helpompaa, kun tietää, että Seamuskin tykkää miehistä. Voin rentoutua helpommin."

"Rentoutua? Mitä aiot oikein tehdä, vetää siltä mieheltä vessassa käteen?" tuhahdin.

Harry vilkaisi minua pahasti, mutta käänsi sitten katseensa ja kohautti harteitaan.

Kulmakarvani kohosivat niin korkealle, että ne hipoivat jo hiusrajaani.

"Mitä? Et kai oikeasti suunnittele, että teet sellaista täysin oudon tyypin kanssa?"

Harry pyöräytti silmiään. "Kuule, Ron. Sori että loukkaan moraaliasi, sinullahan kun on aina ollut niin syvällisiä suhteita kaikkien tyttöjesi kanssa. Mikäs sen nimi oli, jolle tarjoilin juuri aamiaista?"

Vittu.

Harry taputteli sormellaan leukaansa. "Hetkinen, missä se yksi toinen tyttö otti sinulta suihin? Eikös se ollut... baarin vessassa?"

Saatana.

"Se ei ole sama asia."

"Miksei?" Harry kysyi väsyneenä.

"Koska sinun treffikaverisi ovat vaarallisempia kuin minun", sanoin, vaikkei se ollut oikea syy. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että joku tyyppi kopeloisi Harrya ja puskisi hänet vasten likaista vessan seinää, sai minut murhanhimoiseksi. Harry ansaitsi parempaa. Sitten keksin toisenkin syyn. "Plus ekan kerran pitäisi tapahtua jossain muualla kuin kämyisessä vessassa. Etkä muutenkaan ole yhden illan tyyppejä. Etkös sinä fantasioinut leffatreffeistä ja pitkäaikaisesta suhteesta?"

Harry huokaisi ja sipaisi sormellaan pullon kylkeen kertynyttä kosteutta.

"Jos voisin valita, niin totta kai haluaisin poikaystävän ja makuuhuoneen ja puhtaat lakanat, joissa pelehtiä. Mutta minulla ei ole vaihtoehtoja. En nyt varsinaisesti suunnittele harrastavani seksiä sen tyypin kanssa, mutta... eikö minullakin ole oikeus saada selville, miltä se tuntuu? Olen meistä ainoa, jolla on vieläkin poikuus tallella. En ole koskaan päässyt pussailua pidemmälle. En voi tehdä töitä, en voi treffailla, en voi edes kulkea ulkona rauhassa. Haluan elämän."

En tiennyt miten vastata.

Harry selvitteli kurkkuaan. "En tiedä mitä tulee tapahtumaan, mutta jos vain Seamus on mukana... hän on kertonut minulle jutuista joita on tehnyt ja ymmärtää paremmin. Seamusilla ei ole ongelmaa tämän kanssa, mutta kuten tästäkin keskustelusta on käynyt ilmi, sinulla on. Seamus on nähnyt jo kaikenlaista, joten jos päädyn pussailemaan sen tyypin kanssa, tai mitä ikinä, ainakaan en joudu hermoilemaan, että mitä ystäväni minusta ajattelevat."

Pysyin vaiti.

Harry nyökkäsi ja nousi ylös. "Okei, se on sitten sovittu. Äläkä stressaa, kaikki sujuu kyllä hyvin."

Mitään ei ollut tietystikään sovittu. Aioin olla paikalla, Harry ei vain tietäisi minun olevan siellä.  
  
  


* * *

He tapasivat ravintolassa ja vaikeuttivat minun työtäni muuttamalla heti suunnitelmiaan. Harryn deitti ei tehnyt minuun vaikutusta. Hän näytti hermostuneelta. Onneksi he päättivät ilmiintymisen sijasta kävellä uuteen kohteeseen. Se oli luultavasti Harryn idea, sillä hän tiesi, että Seamusin piti pysyä heidän perässään.

Seurasin heitä hyvän matkan päässä. Hiukseni olivat nyt tummanruskeat ja se oli oikeastaan ainoa muutos, jonka tarvitsin. Minun täytyi silti pysyä Seamusin takana ja täytyy myöntää, että hän teki hyvää työtä sulautuessaan massaan. Olisin halunnut tietää, mitä Harry puhui deittikaverilleen. Toivoin, että keskustelu sujui kuivasti ja että tyyppi oli viemässä Harryn taidenäyttelyyn tai jonnekin muuhun yhtä tylsään paikkaan.

Parahdin ääneen, kun näin heidän astuvan sisään hämyiseen, kovalla volyymilla musiikkia jumputtavaan baariin. Valot välkkyivät, eikä siellä ollut muita kuin miehiä. Homobaari. Loistava paikka kopeloida toisiaan pienen hiprakan turvin. Mahtavaa.

Odotin muutaman minuutin, ennen kuin livahdin sisään. Harry istui seuralaisineen baaritiskillä, Seamus muutaman jakkaran kauempana jutellen baarimikolle. Harry tasoitteli hermostuneena hiuksiaan ja yritti pitää arpensa piilossa onnistuen samalla sekä puhumaan että siemailemaan drinkkiään. Paikka oli täynnä, mutta koska suurin osa asiakkaista oli tanssimassa, löysin huoneen toiselta puolen tyhjän loosin. Tarjoilija tuli ottamaan tilaukseni.

"Et varmaankaan ole yksin, tuonnäköinen tyyppi?" tarjoilija kysyi. Hän oli tietysti söpö, koska työskenteli trendikkäässä baarissa eikä sinne rumia palkattukaan, mutta huomioni oli täysin Harryssa. Yritin silti olla tuijottamatta häntä liian selvästi, ettei minua potkittaisi pihalle stalkkerina.

"Odotan... poikaystävääni", sanoin.

"Mm, näytät vähän siltä huispaajalta. Kukaan koskaan sanonut sinulle?"

"Öö..."

"Poikaystävä taatusti tykkää siitä, eikö?" tarjoilija iski silmää ja palasi tiskin taakse.

Olin katselevinani ihmisjoukkoa, mutta oikeasti tuijotin koko ajan Harrya ja Seamusia. Seamus hylkäsi muutamat tanssiinkutsut ja jutteli ainoastaan baarimikon kanssa silloin, kun tämä ei ollut kiireinen. Seamusin ilme muuttui kuitenkin ajan myötä kireäksi, joten tiesin, että hän piti silmällä Harryn treffikaveria. Minäkin aloin kimpaantua pahan kerran siihen tyyppiin.

Harry selvästikin yritti. Hän näytti pitävän keskustelua yllä yksinään, sillä hänen deittinsä vilkuili sekä kelloaan että ympärilleen. Miten ihmeessä mies ei tajunnut, että oli juuri treffeillä maailman parhaan kundin kanssa? En tietenkään halunnut, että treffit sujuisivat hyvin, mutta olisin halunnut _Harryn_ hoitavan torjumisen. Harry ei tarvinnut tällaista. Reppana hörppi hermostuneena drinkkiään ja tilasi toisen, ennen kuin hänen seuralaisensa oli ennättänyt juoda omastaan puoliakaan.

Sitten Harryn deitti painoi kätensä vatsalleen ja irvisti. Hän sanoi jotain, ja Harryn kulmat kurtistuivat huolesta. Harry nyökkäsi, ja mies lähti vessaan. Ehkäpä hän ei ollutkaan täydellinen persereikä, ehkä hän oli vain kipeä.

Harry nousi ylös ja pudisti Seamusille päätään. Hän huiskautti kättään merkkinä pysyä aloillaan ja osoitti kohti vessoja. Aikoi mennä katsomaan, oliko hänen deittinsä kunnossa.

Tilanne ei ollut kovinkaan paha. Harrya ei ollut torjuttu, ellei se tyyppi sitten aikonut karata vessan ikkunasta. Se olisi tosin ollut äärimmäisen typerää, koska drinkit oli jo maksettu. Kundi oli luultavasti vain sairas, eikä Harry jaksaisi panostaa liikaa outoon tyyppiin, joten pääsisin kohta jälleen tunnustelemaan maaperää. Ehkä Harry haluaisikin panostaa minuun.

Muutama minuutti kului, eikä Harry ollut tullut vieläkään takaisin. Aloin huolestua. Entä jos hän _sittenkin_ panosti siihen tyyppiin vessan rauhassa? Ei sentään. Harry saattoi olla epätoivoinen, mutta ei hän niin kännissä ollut. Tunsin hänet sen verran hyvin. Harry ei alkaisi hommailla tuollaista tyyppiä, joka näytti ainoastaan kyllästyneeltä, vaikka treffit olivat kestäneet vasta kymmenen minuuttia.

Seamus nousi ylös ja meni tarkistamaan tilanteen. Harry-polo luultavasti jumitti huolehtimassa vessanpönttöön oksentavasta seuralaisestaan. Loistavat treffit.

Minuutit kuluivat. Drinkkini tuli, ja hankkiuduin eroon flirttailevasta tarjoilijasta. Tiesin, että Seamus ja Harry yrittivät luultavasti keksiä, mitä tekisivät. Mies kaiketi yrjösi niin pahasti, ettei häntä voinut jättää sinne tai viedä kotiinkaan. En kuitenkaan pitänyt siitä, etten nähnyt Harrya enkä tiennyt tarkalleen, mitä oli tekeillä. Mielessäni alkoivat välkkyä muistot hyväntekeväisyysjuhlasta, sitten painajaismaiset välähdykset Harrysta ja Craigista sohvalla. Vääntelehdin hermostuneena ja vilkaisin kelloani. Ellei Seamus ollut liittynyt kolmanneksi kekkereihin, väliintuloni ei voisi enää mitenkään pilata Harryn treffejä. Hän vetäisi herneen nenäänsä, mutta en pystynyt odottamaan enää. Minun oli pakko varmistaa, että kaikki oli hyvin.

Hylkäsin pöytäni ja pujahdin hämärään käytävään. Väistin kundia, joka tarjosi parastaikaa poskihoitoa seuralaiselleen. Tämä ei todellakaan ollut oikea paikka Harrylle.

"Turhaan yrität, s'on lukossa", tuntematon tyyppi sanoi ja nyökkäsi kohti ovea, ennen kuin lähti takaisin kohti tanssilattiaa. "Käy kujalla."

Nielaisin. Entä jos vessassa oltiin _sittenkin_ hommailemassa? Entä jos Harry ja Seamus... ei. Ei mitenkään. Epäröin. Mutta miksi ovi oli lukossa, jos Harryn deitti oli pelkästään palvomassa posliinijumalaa?

Minun oli pakko saada tietää. Vaikka pelkäsin tekeväni hirvittävän virheen, otin silti taikasauvani esiin ja kuiskasin "Alohomora", ennen kuin työnsin hiljaa ovea raolleen. Suunnittelin vain vilkaisevani ja jos olisin keskeyttämässä jotain intiimiä, voisin perääntyä hissuksiin aiheuttamatta liian paljon hämminkiä.

Aivan ensimmäiseksi näin Seamusin makaamassa selällään naama veressä. Hänen ympärillään oli kolme velhoa, mutta he eivät katsoneet ovelle. Yksi heistä painoi jalallaan Seamusin kurkkua, toinen istui hänen jaloillaan irvistellen ja hänen reisiään kourien. Seamus oli tajuissaan. Hän oli kääntänyt päänsä kohti vessakoppeja ja katsoi jotain, mitä en nähnyt, äristen parhaansa mukaan, kun otti huomioon, että hänen henkitorveaan puristettiin.

Lähetin suojeliuksen matkaan. Kirjakauppapsykootikon jälkeen olimme harjoitelleet Hermionen kanssa loitsimaan sitä sanattomasti niin kauan, että onnistuimme siinä molemmat. Hän tulisi apuun, oli missä hyvänsä. Ja koska myös Hermione tiesi Harryn treffeistä, hän olisi valmiina. Toivoin vain, että Hermione ennättäisi paikalle, ennen kuin se mitä olikaan tapahtumassa muuttuisi pahemmaksi.

"Älä koske häneen", Seamus kärisi.

Mies, joka istui Seamusin jalkojen päällä, nauroi ja silitteli hänen reisiään kuin olisi hellinyt koiraa.

"Tykkäät siitä, pikkuinen, saatpa nähdä. Kunhan olemme hoidelleet hänet, ehkä joku meistä jaksaa hoidella sinutkin. Hitto soikoon, mehän voidaan jättää hänet tänne niin voit kokeilla itsekin. Ei hän sitten enää jaksa tapella vastaan."

Seamus murisi ja yritti kiemurrella irti, mutta jähmettyi aloilleen tukahtuneesti äännellen, kun hänen kurkullaan oleva jalka painui alemmas.

Osoitin sauvallani ja huusin: "Tainnutu!" Seamusin kaulaa tallonut tyyppi kaatui kumoon. Hän rymähti lattialle ja kolautti päänsä kaakeleihin. Seamus veti ahnaasti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Toinen miehistä, se joka oli vain seissyt sivussa, hyökkäsi minua kohti. Iskin häntä kirouksella, mutta hän ennätti nostaa kilven. Iskin seuraavaksi nyrkilläni ja osuin, mutta tyyppi oli iso kuin peikko. Hakkasin ja potkin ja yritin saada hänet jyvälle kirotakseni hänet kunnolla. Seamusin jalkojen päällä istunut tyyppi kömpi sillä aikaa painamaan sauvansa tämän poskea vasten.

Potkaisin vastustajaani polveen ja pääsin miltei niskan päälle, kun yhtäkkiä käytävältä ilmestyi neljäs tyyppi, joka törkkäsi sauvansa kiinni ohimooni. Peikon kokoinen mies iski nyrkkinsä vatsaani ja vajosin polvilleni henkeä haukkoen. Olin pelistä pois. Sauvani nakattiin altaaseen kauas ulottuviltani. Sitten jättiläismies väänsi käsivarteni taakse ja nykäisi minut jaloilleni. Neljäs mies lukitsi oven ja palatessaan takaisin sylkäisi kasvoilleni.

Siihen mennessä en ollut vielä tajunnut, mitä kopeissa oikein oli tekeillä. Sinnehän kaikkien huomio oli kiinnittynyt. Peikkomainen mies raahasi minut kuitenkin lähemmäs, ja heillä kaikilla tuntui olevan kiire jatkaa keskeytyneitä touhujaan.

Näky sai minut jähmettymään hetkeksi, mutta sitten aloin tapella itseäni vapaaksi ja sylkeä suustani kirosanoja, joita en edes tiennyt osaavani.

Harry nojasi selkä vasten seinää, kädet sidottuina pään yläpuolelle. Ne oli kiinnitetty seinään taialla. Hänen päänsä nuokkui rinnalla ja hänen takkinsa oli viskattu lattialle. Paidalle tippui verta hänen kasvoiltaan.

Vessassa ei ollut muita. Harryn deitti oli joko juossut pakoon tai todennäköisemmin, jos siitä kellonvilkuilusta pystyi jotain päättelemään, johdattanut Harryn suoraan ansaan. Miten kukaan saattoi tehdä tällaista?

Neljäs mies hivuttautui Harryn vierelle ja loi minuun sairaan omahyväisen virnistyksen. Hän tarttui Harrya hiuksista ja ravisteli niin kauan, kunnes Harry raotti silmiään.

"Katsohan, Harry, uusi ihailijasi liittyi kekkereihin. Luulenpa, että hän yritti olla sankari. Yritti varmaan olla juuri _sinun_ sankarisi. Miltä tuntuu olla pelastuksen tarpeessa? Tunnetko itsesi avuttomaksi?"

Harry katsoi minua. Hänellä ei ollut silmälasejaan, joten hetken aikaa hän tuijotti hämmentyneenä saamatta apua edes oransseista hiuksista. Huutoni kuitenkin paljasti Harrylle henkilöllisyyteni ja hänen ilmeensä muuttui kauhistuneeksi. Hän ei silti sanonut mitään. Se pelotti. Se tarkoitti, ettei Harry tiennyt mitä tehdä. Harry keksi aina taistelusuunnitelman vaikeissakin tilanteissa, mutta nyt hän vaikutti lannistuneelta. Mitä helvettiä oli tekeillä? Miten _Harry_ saattoi menettää toivonsa?

Mies pyyhkäisi sormellaan Harryn poskea. Harry puristi silmänsä kiinni ja yritti väistää kosketusta kääntämällä päänsä niin sivulle kuin pystyi. Mies tarttui Harrya leuasta ja riuhtaisi hänen päänsä takaisin. "Et kyllä käännä naamaasi pois! Maksoin paljon, että saan katsoa tuota arpea samalla, kun nussin sinua."

Keuhkoni jäätyivät. Mitä? Olin kuvitellut, että he aikoivat hakata Harryn. Kylmyys siipi koko vartalooni. Ei. EI! Sitä ne eivät voisi tehdä. Ei Harrylle.

Minua pitelevä mies ravisteli minua lopettaakseen villin riuhtomiseni. Hän tiukensi otettaan, ja hänen seisokkinsa painoi selkääni. Hän tuijotti Harrya tiiviisti ja tajusin, että hän odotti vuoroaan. He kaikki aikoivat. Aikoivat... aikoivat...

Neljäs mies avasi Harryn housunnapin. Harry alkoi panikoida. Hän yritti vääntää lanteitaan kauemmas, mutta mies puski hänet seinää vasten ja nauroi. "Rauhoitu, puudeli", hän kehräsi.

Miehen vartalo peitti Harryn, joten en nähnyt tapahtumia tarkasti, mutta yhtäkkiä Harry alkoi viuhtoa ja kiemurrella huolimatta sidotuista käsistään. "Ei!" hän huusi. " _Irti_ minusta!"

"Etpä ole kummoinenkaan sankari, pelkkä poikanen vain. Anelitko tuolla tavalla pimeyden lordiakin? Veikkaanpa että et. Anelet vain _minua_."

Koko kehoni alkoi täristä raivosta. "Painu vittuun, päästä hänet irti!" kiljuin ja syljin. "Tapan sinut, senkin paskiainen! Tapan paljain käsin!"

Mies ei huomioinut minua lainkaan. Hän tarttui vapaalla kädellään Harryn leukaan ja väänsi hänen kasvonsa jälleen itseään päin. Hänen silmänsä hehkuivat raivosta. "Sanoinhan, ettet käännä sitä saatanan naamaa pois. Arvesta minä maksoin."

Yllättäen takaani kuului valtava, kaikuva räjähdys. En nähnyt mitään, mutta äkkiä lennähdin eteenpäin. Minua kiinni pidellyt tyyppi oli työntänyt minut kauemmas kääntyessään taistelemaan, mutta hän vajosi tajuttomana lattialle samoin tein. Iskeydyin vasten neljättä miestä, joka perääntyi Harryn luota tapaillen sauvaansa. Päästin kurkustani alkukantaisen karjahduksen ja paiskasin hänet vasten takaseinää. Hänen päänsä osui kaakeleihin. Iskin nyrkkini hänen naamaansa, ja pää mäiskähti seinään jälleen. Sitten iskin häntä uudelleen ja uudelleen ja uudelleen...

"RON! Riittää jo!"

Se oli Hermionen ääni, ja se sai minut muistamaan Harryn.

Käännyin ympäri ja näin Nevillen auttavan Seamusin ylös, joskin jälkimmäinen vaikutti olevan huolissaan ainoastaan Harryn hyvinvoinnista. Dean irrotti varovasti Harryn käsiä pitelevät köydet ja auttoi häntä seisomaan, kun hänen jalkansa uhkasivat pettää. Harry väisti kaikkien katsetta. Hän työntyi syrjään Deanin ulottuvilta ja kaihtoi Hermionea, kun tämä yritti tulla halaamaan. Harryn kädet nytkähtivät kohti hänen pudonneita housujaan, mutta nolostuessaan kaikkien katseiden alla hän ei nostanut niitä.

Se oli merkki minulle. Hypähdin lähemmäs ja hätistelin kaikki Seamusin puoleen sekä tutkimaan tajuttomia velhoja. Käskin Hermionen kutsua aurorit ja Deanin viedä vertavuotavan Seamusin Pyhään Mungoon. Muodostin vartalollani esteen, jonka takana Harry saattoi napittaa housunsa kaikessa rauhassa kiinni.

Kun hän oli tehnyt sen, käännyin hänen puoleensa ja madalsin ääntäni. "Harry, oletko—"

"Olen okei", Harry kuiskasi tukahtuneesti. Hän ei vieläkään katsonut minua silmiin. Yritin laskea käteni hänen olalleen, mutta hän väisti. Seamus, jonka veristä otsaa Neville koetti mopata, oli ainoa, jota Harry uskalsi katsoa suoraan. "Olen todella pahoillani. Minun ei olisi pitänyt pyytää sinua mukaani tänään. En voinut arvata—"

"Ääliö, et tietenkään voinut arvata", Seamus keskeytti Harryn ärhäkästi. "Ja uskallakin olla pahoillasi. Minunhan tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi. Eipä huonompaa henkivartijaa taida löytyä mistään."

"Pakotin sinut tulemaan yksin", Harry vastusteli. Hänen äänensä kuulosti väkinäiseltä. "Olin typerä. Niin hemmetin typerä."

Muistin Harryn sanat keittiössä. _Haluan elämän._  
  
  


* * *

Seamus päätyi Mungoon yöksi, mutta Harry ei antanut koskea itseensä. Hän ei edes suostunut saattamaan Seamusia sairaalaan ja vaikutti kauhistuneelta, kun ravintolaan tulleet parantajat edes katsoivat häntä liian pitkään. Luulen, että Harry pelkäsi heidän näkevän päältä päin, mitä oli tapahtunut. Aurorit vaativat Harrylta lausunnon. Katsoin vierestä, kun hän risti kätensä rinnalleen ja nyökkäili virkailijan kysymyksille. Sitten hänen silmänsä suurenivat ja hän pudisti päätään.

"Kukaan ei koskenut minuun. He vain uhkailivat", kuulin hänen sanovan. Luultavasti meidän oli tarkoituskin kuulla se, jotta saatoimme yhtyä tarinaan. Se oli kuitenkin potaskaa ja toivoin, ettei valehteleminen estäisi niiden tyyppien hirttämistä kiveksistään. Mutta Harry ei luonnollisestikaan halunnut, että todelliset tapahtumat kirjattaisiin ylös. Parhaimmillaan raportin pääsisivät lukemaan vain kaikki ministeriön työntekijät, mukaan lukien isäni, mutta pahimmillaan se päätyisi Profeettaan.

Yhtäkkiä Harry lähti liikkeelle ja käveli suoraan takaovesta ulos. Juoksin hänen perässään kujalle, jossa olisi normaalisti notkunut miespareja, ellei klubia olisi suljettu ennenaikaisesti aurorien ja ensiapuväen saapuessa. Jossain vaiheessa oli satanut, koska maa oli märkä ja kujaa rajaavat kiviseinät kiiltelivät.

"Harry!"

Hän kääntyi ympäri. "Menen kotiin", hän sanoi epävakaasti. Sitten hän sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ja kokosi itseään, ennen kuin lähti jatkamaan kohti kaikkoontumisaluetta.

"Tule siivellä", sanoin ja otin hänet kiinni. "Ei ole hyvä idea kaikkoontua itseksesi juuri nyt."

"Ei", hän juntturoi. "Voin kyllä itse."

"Anna minä autan." Yritin tarttua Harrya kädestä, mutta hän riuhtaisi itsensä irti.

"Teen sen itse!" hän ärähti ja katosi, ennen kuin ehdin taivutella häntä järkevöitymään.

Pidätin henkeäni ja vilkaisin nopeasti ympärilleni siltä varalta, että hän olisi jättänyt palasia peräänsä. Mitään ei kuitenkaan näkynyt, joten ilmiinnyin meidän asuntoomme.

Harry katosi juuri käytävän päähän, ja juoksin hänen perässään suoraan kylpyhuoneeseen.

"Painu ulos. Menen suihkuun." Harry käänsi uhmakkaasti veden päälle.

"Puhu minulle", pyysin. "Mitä ne tekivät—"

Harry pyörähti paniikissa ympäri, silmät teelautasen kokoisiksi laajenneina. "Ei mitään!" hän huusi hysteerisenä. Hän hengitti kiivaasti ja kietoi kätensä suojelevasti ympärilleen. Huomasin, että hän tärisi kauttaaltaan.

"Harry..."

"Ei! Nyt pää kiinni! Lopeta!" hän huusi epätoivoisena ja kohotti kätensä korvilleen. "Lopeta. Ja painu ulos. Haluan peseytyä. Se vessa oli paskainen ja haluan päästä eroon tästä lemusta." Harry kuljetti vapisevia sormiaan käsivarsiensa yllä kuitenkaan koskettamatta niitä. Aivan kuin hänen oma ihonsa olisi ällöttänyt häntä. "Olen yltä päältä saastainen." Hän veti katkonaisesti henkeä, ja hänen silmänsä täyttyivät kyynelistä. Hän käänsi päänsä sivuun, etten näkisi niitä.

Astuin lähemmäs ja pidin ääneni pehmeänä. "Voit itkeä ihan rauhassa. Hitto, minä ainakin itkisin."

"Enkä itke!"

Tartuin hänen hartiaansa ja yritin vetää hänet lähemmäs. "Se on ihan okei."

" _En itke_!" hän huusi. Mutta kun suuret kyyneleet valahtivat hänen poskilleen ja hänen kurkustaan karkasi katkonainen nyyhkäisy, hänen kasvonsa vääristyivät hätääntyneeseen irveeseen. Hän vetäytyi vieläkin kauemmas ja astui vaatteineen päivineen suihkun alle ammeeseen. Hän oli hetkessä läpimärkä ja perääntyi seinää vasten kuin pelästynyt elikko. "Jätä minut rauhaan", hän sanoi hiljaa.

En todellakaan aikonut jättää häntä romahtamaan yksikseen. Astuin hänen perässään ammeeseen epäröimättä lainkaan. Lämmin vesi suihkusi päälleni kastellen paitani ja kerääntyen kenkiini.

Harry ei voinut enää perääntyä kauemmas, joten hän käänsi päänsä. Jähmetyin aloilleni, sillä hän näytti samalta, miltä oli näyttänyt ollessaan kiinnitettynä vessan seinään. En halunnut, että Harry ajattelisi minusta sillä tavalla. Yritin keksiä jotain, mutta päässäni löi tyhjää. Jos koskisin hänen kasvojaan tai olkaansa, muistuttaisin vain aiemmista tapahtumista.

Ajattelematta lainkaan kaappasin hänen kätensä löyhästi omaani ja jäin odottamaan.

Harry seisoi aloillaan silmät suljettuina, rinta tiuhaan tahtiin kohoillen, mutta sitten hänen sormensa puristuivat omieni ympärille. Hän ei pystynyt enää taistelemaan kyyneleitä vastaan, ja hänen kasvonsa vääntyivät täydellistä tuskaa kuvastavaan irveeseen. En olisi ikinä voinut edes kuvitella näkeväni sellaista Harryn kasvoilla, ja se sai omankin hengitykseni hirttämään kiinni. Avasin suuni sanoakseni jotain, mutta mitään ei tullut ulos. Mitä olisin voinut sanoa? Miten saisin Harryn tuntemaan olonsa paremmaksi? Sitten keksin.

"Et ole yksin", sanoin pehmeästi. "Olen tässä."

Harry lyyhistyi rintaani vasten. Kiedoin käteni tiukasti hänen ympärilleen ja laskeuduin ammeen pohjalle, kunnes olimme sylikkäin pauhaavan vesisuihkun alla. Harry puristi paitaani nyrkkeihinsä. Kuulin vain heikosti hänen itkunsa veden kohinan alta, mutta tunsin selvästi hänen hartioidensa vavahtelevan.

Suljin silmäni enkä yrittänytkään sanoa mitään lohduttavaa. Pystyin vain olemaan lähellä, joten rutistin Harrya lujemmin, mahdollisesti liiankin lujasti.

Hänen märät hiuksensa hipoivat poskeani. Ihoni tuntui liukkaalta hänen käsivarsiaan vasten. Tunsin ohuen, märän paidan alta selvästi hänen sileän selkänsä. Jalkamme olivat toistensa lomassa. Oivalsin pian, etten ollut koskaan pidellyt Harrya käsivarsillani näin intiimisti.

Tiesin, mitä halusin tehdä. Halusin vetäytyä hieman, peittää hänen poskensa kädelläni ja kääntää hänen katseensa minuun. Sitten suutelisin salama-arpea, jotta kaikki siitä sanotut likaiset asiat pyyhkiytyisivät pois. Sitten kumartuisin alemmas ja hipoisin nenälläni Harryn nenänvartta, painaisin otsamme vastakkain, kunnes hengityksemme sekoittuisivat. Lopuksi painaisin huuleni hellästi Harryn huulille osoittaakseni, kuinka paljon hänestä välitän. Sitten voimakkaammin näyttääkseni, kuinka paljon häntä haluan. Me suutelisimme, rintamme kohoilisivat vastakkain, sitten kuoriutuisimme märistä paidoistamme...

Harryn sormet puristuivat tiukemmin paitaani, ja palauduin yhdessä rysäyksessä takaisin maan pinnalle. Harry oli juuri joutunut häväistyksi. Nyt ei ollut oikea aika yrittää mitään ylimääräistä. Harry tarvitsi juuri nyt kaikkea muuta kuin kourimista.

Tiukensin otettani ja kiedoin jalkanikin Harryn ympärille. Meidän vaatteemme olivat märät ja painavat, mutta sentään vesi oli lämmintä. Muu maailma tuntui olevan kaukana.

"Et ole yksin", mutisin Harryn hiuksiin. "Olen tässä."  
  
  


* * *

Sinä iltana keitin paljon teetä. En yrittänytkään saada Harrya puhumaan. Sen sijaan varmistin, ettei hän jäänyt yksin. Puolisen tuntia ennen auringonnousua nukahdimme vihdoin olohuoneeseen: Harry sohvalle ja minä nojatuoliin. Kun hän ampaisi ylös herättyään painajaiseen, keitin lisää teetä.

Seamus pistäytyi iltapäivällä. Näytti siltä, ettei hänkään ollut juuri nukkunut. Harry oli vaivaantunut eikä vaikuttanut innokkaalta juttelemaan, mutta Seamus ei siitä välittänyt. Hän julisti, että heillä oli asioita selvitettävänä ja hätisti minut pois. Jäin tietysti salakuuntelemaan.

"Harry, on erittäin tärkeää että ymmärrät tämän: seksi _ei_ ole tuommoista. Et saa luulla sellaista edes yhden illan jutuista. Eilen ei tapahtunut mitään mitä olet halunnut."

"Niinkö?" Harry kähisi. "Halusin housuihini jonkun muun kädet ja kappas vain mitä tapahtui. Toiveeni tuli toteen." Harryn ääni särkyi.

"Älä aloita tuota. Entä jos se olisikin sattunut minulle? Mitä jos minä olisin mennyt etsimään kundiseuraa ja olisinkin joutunut kuseen? Olisiko se ollut minun vikani?"

"Ei", Harry myönsi pienellä äänellä.

"Et saa ajatella, että seksi kundien kanssa on likaista ja vaarallista, kun taas tyttöjen kanssa puhdasta ja helppoa. Olen kokeillut kumpaakin ja tiedän, että kaikki on kiinni persoonasta eikä sukupuolesta. On varmasti helppoa alkaa fantasioida, että tytöt on viattomia, kun taas kundit vain haluavat pukille, mutta... no, mieti vaikka niitä tyttöjä, joita Ron tuo kotiin? Eivät ole kovinkaan viattomia."

Todella hienoa. Kiitos, Seamus.

Mutta sitten kuulin Harryn naurahtavan ja annoin Seamusille anteeksi. Hän saisi vaikka taluttaa lohikäärmeen vatsani päältä, jos se saisi Harryn nauramaan.

"On ihan normaalia haluta kokeilla samaa kuin mitä kaikki kaveritkin tekee. Sinun täytyy vain ymmärtää, ettet ole _vieläkään_ kokenut sellaista. Eilinen ei ollut seksiä. Seksi on hauskaa, joskus kömpelöä, joskus sotkuista, joskus maata järisyttävää. Se on innostavaa ja siitä tulee hyvä fiilis..."

Hipsuttelin takaisin huoneeseeni ja suljin oven hiljaa perässäni. Seamusin sanat kaikuivat päässäni. Eikö seksi ollutkin sitä kaikkea myös minulle? Aluksi se oli innostavaa ja joo, fyysisesti se tuntui älyttömän hyvältä, mutta nykyisellään en juuri muuta seksistä saanutkaan irti. Toin tyttöjä kotiin koska, no, olihan se mukavampaa kuin käteen vetäminen. Plus pystyin kerskumaan tytöillä, jos joku sattui kysymään asiasta. Mutta en tuntenut mitään heitä kohtaan.

Yhtäkkiä tuntui, että enemmän kuin mitään muuta, halusin tuntea jotain seksin aikana.  
  
  


* * *

Päiväsaikaan vaikutti siltä, ettei Harrylle ollut tapahtunut mitään pahaa. Kun häneltä kysyttiin vointia kolmansien treffien jälkeen, hänellä oli tapana ottaa kasvoilleen tietämätön ilme ja vaikuttaa hämmentyneeltä ihmisten tunteman ahdistuksen vuoksi. Hän sanoi voivansa hyvin ja vaihtoi välittömästi aihetta. Itse asiassa Harry oli suorastaan hilpeä; hän vitsaili ja näytti siltä, ettei hänellä huolia ollutkaan. Dean ja Neville kummastelivat aluksi Harryn käytöstä, mutta rentoutuivat pian ja antoivat itsensä uskoa, että Harry oli okei. Seamus luultavasti ymmärsi mistä oli kyse, mutta mukautui Harryn tahtoon. Hermione ei _todellakaan_ mukautunut. Hän säikähti perin pohjin, ja jouduin lopulta komentamaan hänet viikoksi evakkoon, jotta Harryn hermot saivat romahtaa rauhassa ilman Hermionen esittelemiä psykiatreja tai jatkuvaa asian vatvomista. Hormitin hänelle joka ilta tilannepäivityksen sillä aikaa, kun Harry oli suihkussa.

Aluksi Harryn käytös säikäytti Leeltä ja Georgelta paskat housuihin, kun pistäytyivät kylässä. Hermione oli aiemmin päivällä kirkunut Leelle WelhoWitseissä ja syyttänyt tätä parittamisesta sosiopaateille, jotka edelleen möivät seuralaisensa raiskaajille. Ilmeisesti myös asiakkaat olivat järkyttyneet tapauksesta, mutta tuskin enempää kuin Lee, joka ilmestyi paikalle syvissä syyllisyydentuskissa. George näytti ainoastaan murhanhimoiselta. Mutta kun Lee alkoi pyydellä anteeksi ja selitellä, ettei ollut voinut aavistaa tuttavastaan sellaista, Harry vain kohautti harteitaan ja sanoi välinpitämättömästi: "Hei, eihän se aina voi toimia. Taisin pitkästyttää hänet puolikuoliaaksi. George, muuten. Hagrid mainitsi, että Tylyahossa on vapaana erinomaiset vuokratilat. Kenties teidän pitäisi harkita haaraliikettä."

Harry oli täydellinen isäntä: hän tarjosi olutta, kyseli paljon, nauroi ja vitsaili. Ja kun Lee ja George hormittivat kotiin, he olivat päätyneet johtopäätökseen, että Hermione oli vaarallisen tietämätön ystäviensä asioista. Väärinkäsitystä ei ollut lainkaan hauskaa selvittää pöllöitse.

Öisin kaikki oli toisin. Harry huikkasi hilpeästi "Peti kutsuu, öitä!" ja vetäytyi huoneeseensa, mutta kun heräsin tunteja myöhemmin, löysin hänet olohuoneesta tuijottamasta töllöä. Hän jopa näytti erilaiselta, silmät syvissä varjoissa. Ehkä se johtui kofeiinin vaikutuksen lakkaamisesta tai siitä, että hän oli herännyt painajaiseen ehtimättä sitä ennen nukkua tarpeeksi. Öisin Harry ei yrittänyt teeskennellä, että kaikki oli okei. Hänellä ei luultavasti ollut siihen voimia.

Kuudes yö oli samanlainen. Pelmahdin hereille kolmen aikaan ja näin oveni alta vilkkuvaa valonkajastusta. Harry piti äänet niin pienellä, etten kuullut mitään, mutta heräsin silti joka ikinen yö. Ehkä se oli kuudes aisti. Parhaan ystävän aisti.

Nousin ylös, kietouduin päiväpeittoon ja laahustin olohuoneeseen. Harry ei nostanut katsettaan, ennen kuin kiersin sohvan ympäri, ja sittenkin se pysyi elottomana. Istuin hänen viereensä ja heitin peiton meidän molempien ympärille.

"Mitäs katsotaan?"

Harry räpytteli silmiään ja katsoi telkkaria, aivan kuin olisi vasta nyt tajunnut sen olevan päällä. Ruudussa oleva nainen leikkasi veitsellä ensin tölkkiä, sitten jästikolikoita.

"Pitäisikö meidän hankkia tuommoinen siltä varalta, että me halutaan joskus leikellä kolikoita?" kysyin.

"Ei." Harry vastasi karhealla äänellä. Aivan kuin hän ei olisi puhunut aikoihin, vaikka oli räpättänyt iloisesti koko päivän. "Leikkelet itseäsi jo meidän tylsilläkin veitsillä, tuolla irrottaisit sormet."

"Voisi hankaloittaa huispaamista."

Katselimme, kuinka nainen leikkeli superveitsellään paloiksi kokonaisen kalkkunan. Hän hymyili säteilevästi ja sanoi: "Se leikkaa jopa luuta!" Siitä mieleeni juolahti kirjakauppapsykootikko, ja minun oli pakko katsoa pois.

Harry vaihtoi kanavaa. Julkkisten juoruohjelma. Seuraava kanava. Poliisidraama, jossa kytät juttelivat sairaalapedillä itkevälle pieksetylle tytölle. Harryn peukalo survaisi nopeasti napista seuraavan kanavan. Jälleen mainoksia. Harry tiputti kaukosäätimen syliinsä.

"Me päästään tästä kyllä yli", sanoin. "Me ollaan päästy yli kamalista asioista ennenkin ja päästään nytkin."

Harry tuijotti ilmeettömästi kolikkokokoelmaa esittelevää mainosta. "Joo, me päästään yli tästä ja siirrytään heti sen jälkeen seuraavaan painajaiseen."

"Oletko koskaan miettinyt", aloitin epäröiden, "että treffailisit jotakuta tuttua? Tylypahkan ajoilta? Se voisi toimia?"

Harry pudisti päätään. "Lopetan deittailun tähän. Pysyvästi. Se on nyt ohi."

"Harry..."

"Olen täysin vakavissani. Minä _vihaan_ treffailua. _Vihaan_." Harryn silmät kostuivat, mutta hän räpytteli ne kuiviksi. "Vaikka se olisikin joku tuttu eikä haluaisi edes millään tavoin petkuttaa minua, en voisi sietää koskemista."

Merlin, että tuollainen puhe pelotti minua. "Ei se tunnu siltä ikuisesti."

"Kyllä se tuntuu. En voi enää koskaan ajatella sitä samalla tavalla. En halua suudella ketään enkä halua kenenkään koskevan minua. En edes halua, että kukaan _katsoo_ minua sillä tavalla. Miten sellaisen voi korjata? Ei mitenkään."

"Haluatko että siirryn kauemmas?" En tiennyt mitä tehdä. Harry oli oikeassa, sillä tämä kerta oli erilainen. En ollut koskaan tuntenut oloani niin surkeaksi. Aloin kammeta itseäni ylös sohvalta.

Harry tarttui kuitenkin ranteeseeni silmät suurina. "Ei. Älä mene pois. Tällä hetkellä pysyn järjissäni ainoastaan sinun takia."

Istuin takaisin Harryn viereen. "Meinaat, että olet nyt järjissäsi?"

Harry hymyili hieman. "No, ainakin autat jaksamaan. Olet aina auttanut."

Sillä hetkellä tiesin rakastavani Harrya. Kyseessä ei ollut vain uteliaisuus eikä edes pelkkä seksi. Olin rakastunut Harryyn... juuri samalla hetkellä, kun hän ilmoitti luopuneensa pysyvästi seurusteluaikeista.

Loistavaa.


	4. Neljännet treffit

Kului kuukausi, sitten toinen, sitten kolmas. Elämässäni ei ollut seksiä. Älkää silti ymmärtäkö väärin, en ollut muuttunut pyhimykseksi. Toisinaan minua houkutteli suunnattomasti tuoda kotiin Kanuunoiden fanityttö. Kun panettaa perhanasti, on äärimmäisen vaikeaa kieltäytyä, kun joku kiemurtelee sylissä ja kuiskii korvaan, miten seksikkäältä näytän pidellessäni kiinni luudanvarresta. Joka kerta ajattelin kuitenkin, että Harryn odottaminen tulisi olemaan... no, odottamisen arvoista.

Valitettavasti en vain tiennyt, miten pitkään minun pitäisi odottaa. Harryn vointi koheni koko ajan. Yölliset televisiontuijottelut jäivät menneisyyteen ja maaninen vieraiden kestitseminenkin loppui. Harry ei enää jähmettynyt aloilleen joka kerta, kun joku mainitsi seksin. Hän alkoi jälleen nauraa Seamusin pervoille vitseille. Mutta vaikka hän voikin paremmin, en ollut kuitenkaan varma, oliko hän valmis kuulemaan tunteistani. Halusin kertoa, jota hän voisi alkaa harkita asiaa, mutta jänistin joka kerta, kun yritin päästää ilmoille suuren uutiseni. Se nimenomainen keskustelu voisi mennä miljoonalla tavalla mönkään ja pahimmillaan jopa tuhota ystävyytemme.

Vietin Harryn seurassa entistä enemmän aikaa. En käynyt joukkueen kanssa enää pubissa, sen sijaan vein Harryn tuopposelle tuon tuostakin. Lisäksi nöyryytin häntä shakissa. Meillä alkoi käydä enemmän vieraita varsinkin silloin, kun en ollut paikalla. Seamusilla oli luultavasti sormensa pelissä. Hänestä ja Harrysta tuli läheisempiä, ja Seamus piti huolen, ettei Harrylle jäänyt vääriä käsityksiä seksistä vain siksi, että muutama sairas tyyppi yritti käyttää häntä hyväkseen. Luulenpa, että Seamus alkoi treffailla ainoastaan sellaisia tyyppejä, joista pystyi kertomaan Harrylle positiivisia tarinoita. Joskus satuin hormittamaan kotiin harjoitusten jälkeen juuri, kun Seamus kertoi iltariennoistaan hyvinkin yksityiskohtaisesti. Niiden kuuleminen sai kuitenkin Harryn rentoutumaan seksin suhteen, joten en valittanut.

Erään kerran Seamus oli kertomassa tarinaa "sadettimista", jotka menivät päälle, kun hän oli jästipuistossa paneskelemassa jonkun tyypin kanssa. Menin suihkuun ja käänsin veden päälle ennen kuin tajusin, että olin unohtanut puhtaan pyyhkeen. Tallustelin huoneeseeni hakemaan sellaista.

"...entäpä Ron?" kuulin Seamusin kysyvän.

"Perhana, pidä pienempää ääntä!" Harry sihisi. Hipsuttelin lähemmäs henkeäni pidätellen. "Ron on _hetero_. Hän vain pimahtaa jos kuulee meidän puhuvan."

"Mutta panisit häntä jos mahdollisuus olisi?" Seamus kysyi innoissaan.

"Tiedät kyllä mitä siitä ajattelen. Miksi kysyt? Panisitko itse Deania?"

"Yhdessä vitun sekunnissa. Ainakin jos ei oltaisi ystäviä. Dean on taiteellinen sielu, hän on taatusti luova myös pehkuissa."

Harry hihitti. "Entä Nevilleä?"

"Ehdottomasti. Nevilleä pitäisi lämmitellä ja rauhoitella, mutta ennen pitkää se maksaisi vaivan. Ja jälkeenpäin me voitaisiin maata sylikkäin."

Harryn kupliva nauru raikui huoneessa. "Entä Ronia?"

"Totta kai. Kun Ron innostuu jostain, hän on mukana täysillä. Innokkuutta ja puhdasta himoa, mitä muuta sitä tarvitseekaan?"

En ollut varma, tarkoittiko Seamus sen kohteliaisuudeksi, mutta se kyllä _kuulosti_ tutulta. Aloin kuitenkin väistämättä miettiä, millainen Harry olisi sängyssä. Jouduin nieleskelemään, kun varsin elävät mielikuvat alkoivat pyöriä päässäni.

"Onkohan olemassa ketään, jota _et_ panisi?" Harry naureskeli.

Kesti pitkään ennen kuin Seamus vastasi. "Hermione. Rakastan häntä, mutta hän laatisi minulle luultavasti ensin opintosuunnitelman ja antaisi jälkeenpäin suorituksesta arvosanan."

"Oiij, Ron sanoo ihan samaa. Minä voisin kyllä mennä Hermionen kanssa sänkyyn."

"Valehtelet."

"Jos olisin kiinnostunut tytöistä niin ehdottomasti! Olihan Hermione kokeiden alla raivostuttava, mutta hän kuitenkin _hoiti_ homman kotiin. Uskonpa, että hänellä saattaisi olla hihassaan erikoisempiakin jekkuja."

Valitettavasti minun oli pakko palata suihkuun, ennen kuin he alkoivat epäillä että olin hukkunut. Kun jynssäsin iholtani hikeä ja likaa, ajatukseni pyörivät Harryn ja Seamusin keskustelussa. _Tiedät kyllä mitä siitä ajattelen_. No, minä en tiennyt! Eikö Harry olisi voinut sanoa: "Tiedät kyllä että panisin." Se olisi helpottanut minunkin oloani.

Mitähän tapahtuisi, jos kysyisin Harrylta suoraan, oliko hän koskaan kuvitellut sekstailevansa minun kanssani? Ehkä voisin pohjustaa sillä paljastustani! Mutta entä jos Harry kertoisi ajatelleensa sitä, mutta sitten kun yrittäisin pussata, myöntäisikin että vain valehteli säästääkseen tunteitani. Vähän samalla tavalla kuin halutessaan hypoteettisesti seksiä Hermionen kanssa.

Mutta entäpä jos ennättäisin olohuoneeseen, ennen kuin Harry ja Seamus lopettaisivat seksistä puhumisen? Ottaisin osaa keskusteluun, tyrmäisin ajatuksen sekstailusta muiden miesten kanssa, mutta myöntyisin ajatukselle Harrysta. Sitten näkisin, miten hän siihen reagoisi. Jos reaktio ei olisi hyvä, voisin vedota siihen, että parasta ystävää pitää pystyä panemaan ainakin teoriassa.

Suljin suihkun, vaikka jalkojani valuivat edelleen saippuavanat. Kuivasin itseni salamannopeasti, nykäisin vaatteet päälle ja syöksähdin käytävään. Juuri ennen olohuonetta hidastin kuitenkin huolettomaksi kävelyksi.

Olohuone oli tyhjillään, sillä Harry hämmensi keittiössä kattilaa.

"Seamus lähti jo?" kysyin pettyneenä.

Harry vilkaisi minua. "Joo. Spagettia päivälliseksi?"

"Ookoo." Astuin lähemmäs. "No, juttelitteko mistään kiinnostavasta?"

Harry jähmettyi. "Ei mistään erikoisesta."

"Ai." Hitto. "Seksistä?"

"Puhuuko Seamus koskaan mistään muustakaan?"

Nyhräsin kosteaa pyyhettä, jolla olin kuivanut hiuksiani. Halusin sanoa jotain, mutta mitä? _Voidaanko ME puhua seksistä? Kuulin kun juttelitte ja haluaisin kysellä lisää. 'Heterous' on melko häilyvä käsite, eikö totta?_

Harry vilkaisi minua uudestaan, sitten hän kallisti päätään. "Eikö sinulla ollut nuo vaatteet päällä treeneissä?"

Katsoin itseäni. "Öh, joo. Minä vain... unohdin ottaa pyyhkeen kylppäriin enkä halunnut mennä hakemaan sitä. Menenpä tästä... joo."

Suunnistin omaan huoneeseeni hartiat pettymyksestä lysyssä.  
  
  


* * *

Viikkoa myöhemmin Kanuunat päihitti Harjuruusun harakat. Parasta oli se, että voitto johtui pitkälti minun pitäjäntaidoistani. Kun joukkue kantoi minua harteillaan kohti pukukoppeja, näin vanhojen luokkakavereideni istuvan VIP-aitiossa. Kuten tavallista Dean oli väsännyt taiteellisen kyltin "Meidän kunkku on Ron!", ja muut heiluttelivat minulle lippuja. Mutta eritoten huomasin Harryn. Hän hymyili minulle leveästi ja nosti peukalonsa pystyyn, sitten hän osoitti kylttiä ja hurrasi. Silloin päätin, että kerron hänelle. Halusin juhlia _hänen_ kanssaan. Toivoin, että kaikki muut jättäisivät meidät rauhaan, että voisimme toteuttaa Harryn kanssa pukukoppifantasiani. Adrenaliini virtasi suonissani niin vuolaana, että olin komentaa joukkueen kantamaan minut katsoja-aition luokse, jotta voisin hypätä välittömästi Harryn kimppuun.

Joukkueen henkivartijat pitivät tiukasti silmällä pukuhuoneisiin saapuvia. Koko joukkue peseytyi nopeasti päästäkseen ystäviensä ja faniensa seuraan. Minulla kesti kauemmin, koska säärisuojani kiinnitysnauhan solmu ei suostunut avautumaan. Vedin juuri kenkiä jaloistani, kun havahduin lähestyviin askeliin.

Se oli Harry. Perhana, pukukoppifantasiani oli käymässä toteen.

Oranssi ja musta kasvomaali riiteli hänen vihreiden silmiensä kanssa, mutta minua se ei haitannut. Harry näytti upealta.

"Neljäkymmentäkolme torjuntaa? Sillä pääset Kanuunoiden historiankirjoihin!"

Kohteliaisuus kuumotti korviani. "Kiitti."

"Oikeasti, olit aivan uskomaton!" Harry puuskahti elehtien samalla käsillään. Hän istui hajareisin viereiselle penkille. "Kai tajuat, että Kanuunoista tulee pitelemättömän pitelysi ansiosta menestyksekkäin joukkue _kautta aikojen_. Tätä menoa voitatte koko liigan!"

"Hei!" älähdin. "Ei sitä saa sanoa ääneen!"

"Sori." Harry koputti kahdesti puista penkkiä.

Katsoin häntä ymmälläni.

"Jästijuttu. Kumoaa huonon onnen." Harry selvitteli kurkkuaan ja piirsi sormellaan pitkin penkin puusyitä. "Niin, tuota, ajattelin että..."

Hengitykseni hirtti kiinni. Oliko tämä todellista?

"...Menet kuitenkin tänään juhlimaan, mutta, öö, voisitko ehkä yöpyä Deanilla ja Seamusilla? Tai siis jos pokaat jonkun, niin voisitteko mennä hänen kotiinsa? Jos se ei käy, niin sano vain. Tämänpäiväinen voitto on iso juttu ja jos haluat viedä jonkun kotiin, niin en halua kuitenkaan estellä."

Todellisuus oli tarua kauheampaa varsinkin siksi, koska fantasiasta rymähtämisen jälkeen en sittenkään tajunnut, mitä oli tekeillä. "Miksi? Haluatko olla illan yksin?" Kurkkuani kuristi. Miksi Harry halusi päästä minusta eroon?

"Ei, en tarkoittanut sitä. Tarkoitin vain..." Harry änkytti. "Tiedäthän, etten pysty deittailemaan?"

Nyökkäsin hermostuneena.

"No, päätin, etten halua odottaa ikuisuuksia päästäkseni pussailusta pidemmälle, joten Seamus lupasi tulla käymään ja, öö, päästää pidemmälle." 

"Mitä?" sanoin heikolla äänellä. "Sinä ja _Seamus_?"

Harry tuijotti minua silmät suurina. "Ei. Ei me olla yhdessä. Ei me edes deittailla. Eihän Seamus ole yksiavioista sorttia, tiedät kyllä, ja vaikka hän on mahtava tyyppi, ei hän kiinnosta minua sillä tavalla. Seamus vain tekee minulle palveluksen. Ystävänä."

"Aiot panna Seamusin kanssa ihan vain päästäksesi poikuudesta eroon?" Eikö Harry tajunnut, miten typerää se oli?

Harry kohautti harteitaan. "En tiedä, olenko vielä valmis _siihen_. Seamus tulee käymään ja pussailemme vähän ja... sittenpä nähdään. Minun täytyy saada se pois alta tai päädyn pian niitten Hermionen varoittelemien luusereiden seuraan. Ja hei, vihdoinkin ajattelen seksiä hyvällä tavalla ja oikeasti haluan sitä..." Harryn ääni hiipui, ja hän punastui. "No, joka tapauksessa, tällä tavalla olen ainakin sellaisen kanssa, johon luotan. Eikä minun tarvitse hermoilla, vaikka en osaisi mitään." Harry virnisti epävarmasti ja kohotti vihdoin katseensa. "Mutta sanoin Seamusille, ettei hän saa tuoda ruoskaa mukanaan. Selitin, etten ole _avointa_ tyyppiä."

Hitto. Luultavasti ei kannattaisi saarnata, kuinka tärkeää oli odottaa niin kauan, että ensimmäinen kerta olisi merkityksellinen.

"Joten... Kai se käy?"

EI! Ei se käynyt MITENKÄÄN! Ei edes himpun vertaa! Seamus? _Seamus?_ Silmieni eteen levähti epätoivottu mielikuva Seamusista, joka silitteli vaikertavaa Harrya housujen läpi. Sitten toinen, jossa Seamus lähti kotiin ja jätti Harryn yksin juuri, kun tämä oli tajunnut haluavansa sittenkin jonkun, joka jäi aamuun saakka.

Nyökkäsin silti lyhyesti. Yritin nielaista, mutta kurkkuni ei toiminut.

"Okei. Kiitti." Harry nousi ylös sormeillen kanuunapaitansa helmaa. Hän virnisti minulle. "Pidä hauskaa. Ansaitset sen." Sitten hän lähti.

Istuin penkillä, varustekassi jalkojeni vieressä ammottaen, ja tuijotin betonilattiaa — pukukoppifantasiani oli pilattu.  
  
  


* * *

Yksikään ystävistäni ei tullut matsin jälkeisiin bileisiin. Eivät he yleensäkään jaksaneet katsella sellaista irstailua — paitsi Seamus, mutta kaikesta päätellen _hänellä_ oli tänä iltana muuta tekemistä. Ja ne tekemiset päätin pysäyttää, ennen kuin bileet olivat olleet pystyssä varttiakaan. Joukkue ei tahtonut päästää minua pois. Kaikki olivat sitä mieltä, ettei tähtipelaaja saanut lähteä ennen puhetta, maljojen kohottelua ja shottikierrosta. Päästäkseni ulos jouduin lopulta valehtelemaan, että olin menossa panopuuhiin. Onneksi he eivät tienneet, että olin todellisuudessa menossa _estämään_ panopuuhat. Se olisi heidän mielestään maailman suurin rikos.

Astuin ulos Seamusin ja Deanin takasta. Äkillinen siirtymä meluisasta, tupaten täydestä huoneesta kotoisaan ja hiljaiseen asuntoon hämmensi minut hetkeksi. Dean ja Neville istuivat sohvalla katsomassa jalkapallo-ottelua. He nostivat olutpullojaan tervehdykseksi ja heittivät pari ylistyssanaa, mutta eivät kuitenkaan saaneet katseitaan irti ruudusta.

"Seamus kotona?"

Vihdoinkin Neville vilkaisi minua. Dean sen sijaan jatkoi pelaajien ohjeistamista ensin mutisemalla ja lopulta suuttumalla, kun nämä eivät totelleet hänen järkeviä neuvojaan. "Keittiössä. Sanoi, että saatat tulla yöksi. Onko Seamus ja Harry menossa treffeille?"

Nyt Deankin havahtui. Hänen suunsa vääntyi mutrulle. "Ei ole mahdollista. Harry ei antaisi enää Seamusin vahtia yksin. Edes Seamus ei luottaisi pelkästään itseensä ja _hän_ on sentään tärkeilevä mulkku."

"Tärkeilevä mulkku? Kutsuiko joku?" Seamusin hiekanvärinen tukkapehko työntyi esiin keittiön ovesta. Hänellä oli kädessään oranssiin ja mustaan sotkeutunut rätti, mutta kasvojen reunoilla oli vielä jäämiä maalista. Hän virnisti minulle. "Älä vain sano, että päätit lempata jännittävät bileet täynnä naimahaluisia tyttöjä vain siksi, että pääsisit istumaan sohvalle näitten luusereiden kanssa ja katsomaan neitimäistä matsia, jossa on vain yksi pallo?"

"Turpa kiinni jalkapallosta, ääliö", Dean huusi.

"Se on aika koukuttavaa", Neville myönsi. "On ihan mukavaa pysyä koko ajan perillä tilanteesta sen sijaan, että yrittäisi samaan aikaan pitää silmällä kaatoa, ryhmyjä ja sieppiä. Jalkapallossa ehtii nähdä kaiken."

Seamus pyöritteli silmiään. "Jos minulta kysytään, niin tuo vain todistaa sen, että jalkapallo on aaseja varten."

"Kukaan ei kysynyt sinulta", Dean huusi takaisin. "Nyt pää kiinni tai alan lisätä laksatiivia teehesi."

"Ala tulla, Ron. Teen sinulle drinkin. Samalla saat selittää, miksi helvetissä et ole juomassa shotteja naisten vartaloilta ja valitsemassa armollisesti, että kuka niistä saa ottaa sinulta suihin."

Nielaisin hermostuneena ja seurasin Seamusia keittiöön. Hän avasi viinakaapin ja virnisti sitten ylpeänä aivan kuin esittelisi parhaimpia palkintojaan. Todellisuudessa kaappi oli täynnä halpaa viinaa. "Mitäs tekisi mieli? Suosittelen mainiota irlantilaista tuliviskiä, mutta voin kyllä laittaa muutakin jos se ei maita."

"Tarvitsen palveluksen."

Äänensävyni oli varsin vakava, ja Seamus silmäili minua varuillaan. "Ollaanko me taas hyökkäämässä jonnekin hiilihankojen kanssa?" hän vitsaili, mutta vaikutti siltä, ettei oikein tiennyt mitä sanoa.

"Älä mene tänään."

Seamus kohotti kulmakarvaansa. "Harry kertoi?"

Nyökkäsin ja välttelin hänen katsettaan. "Joo. Kuule, tiedäthän sinä Harryn. Luuletko tosissaan, että hänelle käy tässä hyvin? Harry haluaa poikaystävän, ei mitään yhden illan panoa."

Nähtävästi keskustelu vaati Seamusin mielestä tuliviskiä, joten hän nappasi kaapista pullollisen. "Kaikella kunnioituksella kamu, mutta eiköhän Harry tiedä itse mitä haluaa."

"Harry ei usko, että saa ikinä sitä mitä haluaa." Kuulostin turhautuneelta. Ehkäpä olinkin. "Hän tekee tämän vain siksi että luulee, ettei kukaan halua hänestä seksiä enempää. Ei kai sinustakaan ole hyvä idea paneskella Harryn kanssa ja sitten jättää hänet yksin?"

Seamus näytti tympääntyneeltä. Hän madalsi ääntään. "Viimeksi kun Harry oli treffeillä, jouduin katsomaan vierestä hänen pettymystään, kun se tyyppi teeskenteli tylsistynyttä. Katsoin vierestä, kun Harry piestiin. Ne paskiaiset pakottivat minut katsomaan, kun ne kourivat Harrya joka puolelta niin kauan, että hän tajusi itsekin mihin tilanne oli menossa. Joo, olisihan se kivaa, jos me löydettäisiin Harrylle kunnon poikaystävä, mutta totuus on kuitenkin se, ettei Harry ole valmis deittailemaan. Ja kun mietitään, millaisia riskejä hänen deittalunsa yleensäkin sisältää, niin minä en ainakaan aio kehottaa häntä siihen. Voin vain kuvitella, miten vaikeaa Harryn oli pyytää minulta palvelusta. Joten, jos pystyn _vielä kaiken tapahtuneen jälkeenkin_ osoittamaan hänelle, miten hauskaa seksi voi olla, niin en todellakaan peru koko juttua vain siksi, ettei tilanne ole täydellinen."

"Mutta..."

Seamus keskeytti minut. "Älä stressaa. Me puhuttiin asiat läpi Harryn kanssa. Me aiotaan vain istuskella ja rentoutua. Sitten ehkä pussaillaan vähän ja katsotaan, miten pitkälle Harry haluaa edetä. En minä aio pakottaa häntä mihinkään. Ja jos luulit sellaista, niin taidan joutua tirpaisemaan turpaan." Seamus silmäili minua pettyneenä. "Minun täytyy nyt mennä."

Seamus pyyhkäisi ohitseni ja panikoin. En halunnut Seamusin pussailevan Harrya ja kysyvän, miten pitkälle Harry halusi edetä! Halusin _itse_ tehdä sen! Tartuin Seamusin käsivarteen, ja hän kääntyi ympäri tuijottaen minua epäuskoisena.

"En halua että menet."

"Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa?" Seamus kysyi. "Tunnet Harryn paremmin kuin kukaan meistä. Sinun jos kenen pitäisi tietää, mitä tämä hänelle merkitsee."

"Haluan tehdä sen itse!" murisin. Sävähdin kauemmas. En voinut uskoa, että olin juuri höläyttänyt sen ääneen.

Seamus näytti yllättyneeltä. "Haluat itse sekstailla minun kanssani? Kokeilla vähän homostelua?" Seamus pohti hetken. "No, jos se on Harrylle okei. Harry tietysti ensin. Sitten meidän pitää odotella hetki, ettei välit mene oudoiksi..."

"Ei. Minä haluan tehdä juttuja Harryn kanssa", myönsin hiljaa.

"Aa, joo, no se kuulostaakin järkevämmältä." Seamus huokaisi syvään. Hän nappasi viskilasinsa ja komensi minua seuraamaan. Livahdimme hänen huoneeseensa ohi televisiolle huutavien Deanin ja Nevillen. Seamus loksautti oven kiinni ja nojasi yöpöytään. "Kuule, Ron. Minun kanssa Harry luultavasti kykenee rentoutumaan ja me pysytään kaiken jälkeenkin kavereina. Vähän aikaa saattaa tuntua oudolta, ehkä Harry yrittää jotain enemmänkin, mutta kyllä hän lopulta hanskaa tilanteen. Sinun kanssa se ei mene niin. Te olette liian läheisiä. Idea saattaa aluksi vaikuttaa hyvältä, koska Harry tarvitsee jonkun johon voi luottaa ja jonka kanssa kokeilla uusia juttuja, mutta ei Harryn kanssa voi alkaa testailla. Sinun pitäisi kokeilla ensin parin kundin kanssa ja varmistaa, ettei tämä ole ohimenevä juttu. Ettet sitten tajua kesken Harryn pussailun, että tykkäätkin vain naisista. Harry ei tarvitse sellaista."

Aloin toivoa, että olisin kuitenkin hyväksynyt drinkkitarjouksen. "Ei tämä ole ohimenevää. Olen miettinyt tätä jo pitkään."

"Oletko varma?" Seamus penäsi. "Saatat ajatella pehmoisia vain siksi, koska välität Harrysta ja hänellä on nyt vaikeaa. Tai koska olet tottunut siihen, että Harry on aina paikalla kun tarvitset, ja nyt joudutkin katsomaan vierestä, kun hän pelehtii muiden miesten kanssa... Se varmasti sekoittaa päätä ihan hemmetisti."

"En minä ole sekaisin!" ärähdin ja hieroin kasvojani. "Olen miettinyt tuota kaikkea, usko pois. Haluan Harryn. Kun me yllätettiin ne sohvalla ja Harry näytti niin... Ja joskus kun hipaisemme ohimennen toisiamme keittiössä ja alan ajatella... Merlin! Pari päivää sitten Harry polvistui minun eteeni, enkä voinut olla kuvittelematta..."

"Okei, okei", Seamus naurahti. "Mieti vähän mitä puhut. Minua alkaa panettaa, kun kerrot tuommoisia juttuja. Luuletko, että enää huvittaa jättää menemättä Harryn luokse?"

Punastuin kaulaani myöten ja ristin käteni rinnalle. "En halua vain kokeilla Harryn kanssa. Siksi et voi mennä sinne."

"Koska haluat olla..."

"Enemmän", lopetin hänen lauseensa takellellen.

"Okei", Seamus myöntyi. "Joten menet nyt kotiin ja kerrot Harrylle kaiken?"

Kasvoni valahtivat kalpeiksi. "Öö." Raavin niskaani. "Tänään ei oikein sovi. Harry luulee, että sinä olet menossa sinne ja, tuota, ehkä minun on parempi ensin tunnustella tilannetta ja yrittää saada Harry ajattelemaan minua sillä tavalla. Koska nyt hän kuvittelee että olen pelkkä hetero ystävä. Jos möläytän kaiken kerralla, niin Harry sanoo ei ennen kuin ehtii edes miettiä. Minulla on tässä paljon pelissä. Halusin vain varmistaa, ettet mene tänään tekemään mitään, koska aion pian tehdä asialle jotain."

Seamus pudisteli päätään. "Ei käy", hän kielsi. "Ei tule kuuloonkaan. En todellakaan anna Harryn luulla, että vain jätin tulematta. Hän luulisi, että hänet on lempattu. Taas."

"Enhän minä voi vain nakata Harrya tämmöisellä ryhmyllä!" vastustelin. "Harry tarvitsee aikaa tottuakseen ajatukseen."

"Harrya ei lempata tänään, joten saat valita: joko menen sinne kuten suunniteltiin tai sitten sinä kerrot Harrylle tunteistasi."

Nielaisin. "Entä jos menet sinne etkä tee mitään, vaan sen sijaan kerrot Harrylle että uskot minun tykkäävän hänestä? Istutat ajatuksen hänen päähänsä ja sitten kerrot minulle, mitä hän sanoi. Jos Harry ei tykkää ideasta, niin koko juttu voidaan ohittaa väärinkäsityksenä! Se kuulostaisi paremmalta suunnitelmalta."

"Hanki selkäranka, Weasley. Sinä olet rohkelikko", Seamus kuittasi. "Kerrot Harrylle tai menen sinne tänään."

Epäröin. Entä jos Harry ei tykkäisi minusta sillä tavalla? Entä jos hän sanoisi, että meidän on parempi pysyä pelkkinä ystävinä ja pyytäisi sitten minua hakemaan Seamusin paikalle. Tai vieläkin pahempaa olisi, jos meidän välimme menisivät pilalle. Välitin Harrysta enemmän kuin kenestäkään muusta. Olin hänelle läheisempi kuin kukaan muu. Jos meidän välimme muuttuisivat hankaliksi, me emme voisi enää istua pikkuruisella sohvalla kahdestaan eikä Harry voisi enää kietoa käsivarttaan harteilleni tai taputtaa minua selkään, koska se ei tuntuisi luontevalta... En tiennyt selviytyisinkö siitä. En todellakaan tiennyt.

Seamus puolestaan tiesi tarkalleen mitä sanoa. Hän astui lähemmäs. "Kerrot Harrylle, tai muuten menen sinne ja suutelen häntä ja työnnän hänet sohvalle ja kiipeän päälle. Pistän Harryn päästämään niitä pieniä voihkaisuja, joita me kuultiin kun keskeytettiin viimeksi niiden hommat. Sitten kosketan Harryn ihoa, aivan housunkauluksen rajalta. Lyön vetoa, että saan hänet haukkomaan henkeään..."

"Lopeta!" karjaisin raivokkaasti. Olin puristanut sormeni nyrkkiin Seamusin puheen aikana. "Älä. Kerron kyllä, okei? Minä teen sen."

Seamus virnisti voitokkaasti. "Hyvä." Sitten hän irvisti. "Paska, nyt alkoi panettaa. Alahan mennä siitä. Tänään tyydyn treffeihin oikean käteni kanssa, enkä halua antaa sen odottaa."

Olisin halunnut heittää takaisin jotain nasevaa, mutta koska minua pelotti vastata mitään, nyökkäsin vain jäykästi ja käännyin kohti ovea.

"Hei, Ron."

Katsoin häntä.

"Jos saan huomenna selville, ettet kertonut Harrylle mitään ja että hän luuli minun vain jättäneen tulematta, suolistan sinut hiilihangolla."

"Okei, kiitti", mutisin.

Seamus virnisti. "Kaikki sujuu kyllä hyvin."  
  
  


* * *

Hormin humahduksen kuultuaan Harry käveli huoneeseen. Hän hieroi hermostuneena kämmeniään housuihinsa. Kun hän näki minut, hän pysähtyi.

"Öö, moi?" Hän vilkuili minua epävarmana. "Tuota, olisi kai pitänyt mainita, että vein Deanille sinun yöpymistarvikkeesi. Oletin, että bileissä kestää myöhään. Joko ne loppui?"

"Ei. Tulin juuri Seamusin ja Deanin luota."

"Ai. No, miksi olet… täällä?"

Hemmetti. Miten hitossa pystyisin sanomaan sen ääneen? Etsiskelin sanoja liian kauan, ja Harryn ilme tiukkeni.

"Seamus ei ole tulossa."

"Öö, ei", myönsin rapsuttaen ohimoani.

Harryn ilme muuttui varautuneeksi. Hän nyökkäsi jäykästi ja katsoi pois. "Sanoiko hän syytä?"

Kostutin hermostuneena huuliani. Ei ollut helppoa tapaa vastata kysymykseen. "Minä, tuota…"

"Äh, anna olla", Harry keskeytti, mutta ei vieläkään katsonut minua. "En halua, että joudut välikäteen." Hän nielaisi. "Seamusilla on syynsä. Hän ei… Hänellä on syynsä."

Harry kääntyi ja käveli keittiöön. Minä seurasin, mutta pysähdyin ovelle. Kulmakarvani kohosivat hiusrajaan asti. Tiskillä oli pullollinen irlantilaista tuliviskiä sekä pari Baileys-pulloa. Pöydällä oli kukkuroittain ainakin kolmenlaisia keksejä, lautasellinen muffinsseja, kahdenlaista jäätelöä, kulhollinen sipsejä sekä hienosti leikeltyjä hedelmäsiivuja. Harry sulki jäätelörasiat ja alkoi kaataa sipsejä takaisin pussiin.

"Öö…"

Harry vilkaisi minua ja hän nolostui huomatessaan minun tuijottavan. "Tiedän, olen typerä. En vain… En ole koskaan tehnyt tällaista. En tiennyt, mikä olisi soveliasta."

"Seamus olisi tyytynyt viskiin, turhaa työtä leivonnaisten kanssa."

Harry huokaisi. "Joo. Olin… Olin typerä."

"Etkä ollut", sanoin pehmeästi. "Jos totta puhutaan, en voisi kuvitella parempia ensitreffejä."

"Käy kiinni vain", Harry sanoi etäisesti. "Menen nukkumaan."

Olin yhä oviaukossa, joten Harry joutui hidastamaan vauhtiaan ja nostamaan vastentahtoisesti katseensa minuun. Hän elehti kohti ovea. "Päästäisitkö?"

"Kielsin Seamusia tulemasta."

Harry tuijotti minua. Sitten hän räpytteli hetken silmiään ja yritti ymmärtää kuulemaansa. Lopulta hän perääntyi pari askelta. Vaistosin vaaraa, vaikka Harryn ilmeestä ei voinut juuri arvata mitään. Pysyin silti paikoillani — lähinnä siksi, koska olin jähmettynyt pelosta, mutta haluaisin ajatella, että otin tilanteen rohkeasti vastaan.

"Kielsit Seamusia tulemasta", Harry toisti tuijottaen minua edelleen.

Nielaisin. "Seamus ei ole sinulle oikea."

Sitä minun ei olisi pitänyt sanoa. Harryn silmät kaventuivat viiruiksi. "Mikä sinä olet päättämään, kuka on minulle oikea ja kuka ei?" Harry vaati saada tietää yhä lujemmalla äänellä. "Ei me mitään kerpeleen häitä suunniteltu! Kyse oli vain treffeistä. Et voi olla tosissasi!"

"Ei ne ollut pelkät treffit", väitin vastaan. Tiesin, että naamani helotti punaisena, koska sitä alkoi kuumottaa. Väri johtui sekä suuttumuksesta että nolostumisesta. "Seamus aikoi… Ja sinä olisit antanut hänen…"

"Mitä sitten?" Harry huusi heittäen kätensä ilmaan. "Sinulla on jatkuvasti yhden illan juttuja! Seamus ei ole mikään random hullu. Tällä kertaa ei olisi ollut murhayrityksiä tai alastonkuvia juorulehdissä! Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa?"

"Ei sen pitäisi mennä näin! Ei ainakaan sinulle! Sinulla pitäisi olla poikaystävä, jonka kanssa kävisit elokuvissa ja päivällisellä ja joka jäisi yöksi. Ei mitään yhden illan kähmintäsessiota, jonka jälkeen olo on taatusti pahempi kuin ennen!"

"Helppohan _sinun_ on puhua", Harry huusi silmät loukkaantumista hehkuen. "Sinulla on ollut ainakin kaksikymmentä yhden illan _randomia_. Minuun haluavat koskea vain craigit valokuvien toivossa tai sitten semmoiset, jotka maksavat saadakseen nussia poikaa-joka-elää. Et ymmärrä, miltä se tuntuu! Haluan _yhden ainoan_ seksikokemuksen, jonka jälkeen en halua jynssätä itseäni puhtaaksi. Ja sinusta siinä on jotain väärää! Seamus lupasi auttaa ja hän on ollut niin ymmärtäväinen ja yrittänyt saada minut rentoutumaan koko jutun suhteen... Ja sitten sinä menet ja perut koko homman!"

Tuijotin Harrya silmät lautasen kokoisiksi levinneinä. En ollut tajunnut, että hän ajatteli tapauksista noin. Hermione oli yrittänyt selittää, kuinka kokemukset todennäköisesti vaikuttaisivat Harryyn ja vaikka hän oli aina oikeassa, en ollut koskaan täysin uskonut hänen puheitaan. Harry oli vaikuttanut päässeen kaikesta yli. Nyt tajusin erehtyneeni.

Nielaisin äänekkäästi. "Harry..."

Harry mulkaisi minua. "Yritän tällä hetkellä todella kovasti olla vetämättä sinua turpaan. Ihan vaan siltä varalta, että sillä on vaikutusta siihen, mitä aiot sanoa", hän sanoi matalalla äänellä.

Ääneni oli tuskin kuiskausta voimakkaampi. "Haluan sinut."

Vaikutti siltä, että mikään ei liikkunut äärettömän pitkään aikaan. Keittiössä oli täysin hiljaista. Maailmassa oli vain Harry, joka tuijotti minua ymmärtämättömästi. "Sinä… Mitä?"

Suljin silmäni. "Kielsin Seamusia tulemasta, koska en halunnut että olisit hänen kanssaan. En minä vaistonnut Craigista mitään pahaa, en vain halunnut, että olet hänenkään kanssa. En halua, että olet kenenkään muun kuin… minun kanssani." Avasin silmäni ja lisäsin nopeasti: "Anteeksi."

Harry oli selvästi järkyttynyt. En vain tiennyt, oliko se hyvää vai huonoa järkytystä.

Sitten minuun iski paniikki. VITTU! Enkö olisi voinut esittää asiaani hienovaraisemmin? Enkö olisi voinut sanoa vaikka: "No, mietin vain, että me voitaisiin kehitellä jotain yhdessä, ennen kuin tyydyt Seamusiin." Tai: "Kun näin sinut Craigin kanssa, niin se näytti hauskalta. Me vedettiin sitten Seamusin kanssa pitkää tikkua ja minä voitin. Voin tietysti kutsua Seamusinkin, jos tykkäät hänestä enemmän?" Mutta ei. Nyt Harry luuli, että olin hiippaillut hänen ympärillään ja sabotoinut hänen treffejään jo kuukausien ajan. Hemmetin loistavaa, _ääliö_!

"Minä... Oletko tosissasi?"

Kasvojani poltteli. Katsoin lattiaa ja kohautin harteitani. En tuntenut oloani enää kovinkaan rohkelikkomaiseksi. "Tavallaan", mutisin.

"Tavallaan?" Harry toisti kuristuneella äänellä.

"No, siis tarkoitan että kyllä. Jos haluat." Irvistin. "Kuule, unohdetaan koko juttu. Käyn hakemassa Seamusin."

"Mutta… Luulin että olet hetero."

"En kai olekaan."

"Olet harrastanut seksiä kokonaisen naisrykmentin kanssa!"

Olikohan väärin, että tunsin oloni hieman ylpeäksi? Saatoin jopa röyhistää rintaani. Sitten kuitenkin muistin, ettei ollut tarkoitus kehuskella heteroseksuaalisilla kokemuksillani. "No, olihan ne ihan kivoja, mutta siinä oli kyse oikeastaan yhdentekevästä peuhaamisesta."

"Eli... Haluat vain... peuhata minun kanssani?" Harry kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen. "Koska se on... helppoa tai... koska haluat kokeilla miestä?"

"Ei! Tai siis, totta kai haluan seksiäkin, mutta en halua _pelkästään_ seksijuttuja. Siksi ajattelin, että meidän pitäisi puhua, ennen kuin Seamus tulee tänne _pelkästään_ seksin takia." Raavin päätäni. Se ei ollut kovin hurmaavaa. En ollut muutenkaan hurmaavaa tyyppiä, mutta sentään olin onnistunut suhteellisen hyvin iskemään kanuunafaneja.

"Eli _mitä_ oikeastaan haluat?" Harry kysyi.

Hänen äänestään erottui hitunen toiveikkuutta, ja sen myötä sain tarpeeksi itsevarmuutta, että en vain mutissut "en mitään" ja juossut huoneeseeni. Kun puhuin, ääneni kuitenkin värisi hieman.

"No, jos haluat, niin ajattelin että voisin olla se, jonka kanssa tulet elokuvista kotiin. Ja me voitaisiin olla ne, jotka pussailee ulko-ovea vasten. Ja me voitaisiin olla ne, jotka könyää jompaankumpaan meidän huoneista. Ja kun tulet käymään Kanuunoiden pukuhuoneissa, voisit tulla ihan vain... No, tapaamaan minua. Ja ehkä voitaisiin tehdä suihkussa jotain, mutta ei ole pakko." Hitto. Se ei kuulostanut hyvältä. Olisi pitänyt lopettaa _Harryn_ fantasiaan.

Harry haroi hiuksiaan. Hän puhui hitaasti. "Tuo kuulostaa... mahtavalta, mutta en oikein tiedä. Et ole koskaan tykännyt miehistä ja nyt aiot hypätä suoraan homojen leiriin? Entä jos tajuat kesken kaiken, ettet tykkääkään miehistä ja että olet kuitenkin hetero? Tai ehkä se tuntuu aluksi hyvältä, mutta joskus myöhemmin tajuat, että minä olenkin vain minä, ja sitten alat ikävöidä tyttöosia ja..."

Haluaisin sanoa, että tein mitä tein rohkelikkouttani, mutta oikeastaan halusin vain vaientaa Harryn höpötyksen. Olisimme voineet väitellä asiasta tuntikausia, mutta pystyin vakuuttamaan hänet vain yhdellä tavalla. Ja jos totta puhutaan, se tapa vetosi minuun enemmän kuin tunteista puhuminen.

Joten astuin lähemmäs Harrya. Hän oli liian kiireinen yrittäessään miettiä mitä sanoisi, joten hän ei huomannut että olin liikkunut — ei, ennen kuin olin aivan lähellä. Hän sävähti hieman, ja hänen puheensa alkoi takkuilla. Mutta ennen kuin hän ennätti jatkaa, laskin käteni hänen harteilleen ja painoin huuleni hänen huulilleen.

Hetken ajan seisoimme jähmettyneinä. Huulemme olivat kuivat eikä suudelma ollut kovinkaan kiihkeä, mutta aivoni sen sijaan heittivät kuperkeikkaa. Huusin pääkoppani sisällä, että se oli Harry ja että suutelin _Harrya_ ja että olin mahdollisesti onnistunut sotkemaan koko elämäni suorastaan spektaakkelimaisesti.

Sitten Harryn alahuuli liikahti omaani vasten. Se oli elämän kiihottavin ja eroottisin tuntemus.

Vetäydyin hieman ja nuolaisin huuliani. Kieleni viivytteli kohdalla, jota Harryn huuli oli hieraissut. Harryn katse ei ollut enää levoton. Hänen ilmeensä oli tuttu. Se oli se sama ilme, jonka olin nähnyt hänen kasvoillaan ensimmäisen vuoden jouluna, kun hän oli tajunnut saaneensa lahjoja. Se sama ilme, joka hänellä oli viidentenä vuonna, kun kerroin, ettei hänen tarvinnut taistella yksin pahuutta vastaan. Näin sen ilmeen joka kerta, kun Hermione halasi häntä. Se oli ilme, joka Harrylla oli sellaisina hetkinä, kun hän sai jotain, mitä oli kaivannut epätoivoisesti, mutta mitä ei ollut koskaan uskaltanut edes toivoa. En tiennyt, johtuiko ilme varsinaisesti minusta vai halusiko Harry ainoastaan, että _joku_ tarjoaisi hänelle tulevaisuutta. Sillä ei ollut väliä. Viesti oli kuitenkin selkeä: tätä en saanut tyriä.

Harryn katse laskeutui huuliini. Hän liu'utti kätensä niskastani aina hiuksiini asti samalla, kun painoi suunsa ja lopulta koko vartalonsa omaani vasten. Tunnelma tiheni täyteen halua ja silkkaa seksuaalisuutta. Ensimmäinen suudelma oli ollut hiljainen lupaus siitä, että kaikki järjestyisi. Toinen korvensi sisintäni niin, että halusin enää vain Harryn.

Huulemme raottuivat, ja tunsin Harryn kuuman hengityksen suussani. Työnnyin häntä vasten, ja kieltemme hieraistessa toisiaan kompuroimme niin kauan, kunnes törmäsimme kaappeja vasten. Työnsin Harryn paitaa ylemmäs, kunnes sormeni osuivat paljaaseen ihoon. Hän henkäisi suuhuni, ja se sai kiihkoni roihahtamaan. Halusin häntä epätoivoisesti.

"Ron?"

Vetäydyin hieman. Toivoin, että Harry jarrutteli menoa siksi, ettei ollut valmis liian nopeaan toimintaan eikä siksi, että oli tajunnut meidän tehneen virheen.

Hän katsoi minua epävarmana. "Onko tämä... öö... Tällaistako kuvittelit? Tai siis, oletko yhä varma siitä mitä sanoit aiemmin?"

"Kyllä." Ja olin. "Tämä on parempaa. Tämä on... kyllä. Olen todellakin varma."

Harry virnisti. "Tämä on parasta, mitä minulle on sattunut... ikinä. En voi uskoa, että tämä on totta."

Suutelin Harrya uudelleen. Seamus oli osunut arvauksessaan oikeaan. Kun innostuin kunnolla, minusta ei ollut puhumaan tai ajattelemaan. Sellaisina hetkinä oli parasta toimia.

"Pitäisikö meidän mennä makuuhuoneeseen?" Harry nuolaisi hermostuneena huuliaan. "Meidän ei tarvitse, tiedäthän, mutta... En koskaan uskonut, että pääsisin tekemään tällaista makuuhuoneessa."

Makuuhuone. "Hyvä. Kyllä", mutisin. Harryn silmät syttyivät innostuksesta. Suutelin häntä ahnaasti ja työnsin hänet kohti käytävää.  
  
  


* * *

"Kysyit kerran, kuka oli ensimmäinen poika josta tykkäsin", Harry mutisi unisena.

Käänsin päätäni. Harry makasi kuunvalossa, silmät ummessa, musta tukka joka suuntaan sojottaen. Minun oli pakko hivellä hänen solisluutaan. Olin vasta äsken oivaltanut, kuinka paljon siitä pidin. Sain palkinnoksi tyytyväistä hyminää.

"Se olit sinä. Aina sinä. En olisi ikinä uskonut, että me voitaisiin olla totta."

Liikahdin lähemmäs Harrya ja painoin kömpelön suukon hänen otsalleen. "Sinäkin olet aina ollut minulle se oikea. Minulla kesti vain kauemmin tajuta se."

"Mm, no, oletkin ollut aina vähän pösilö."

"Totta. Hyvä juttu ettet ihastunut minuun aivojen takia."

Harry hymyili pehmeästi.

"Mennäänkö huomenna leffaan?"

En saanut vastausta. Harry oli nukahtanut.

Suljin silmäni ja mietin huomista. Päivällinen, elokuviin, takaisin kotiin jälkiruualle. Sen jälkeen raahaisin Harryn suoraan makuuhuoneeseen. Treffit, joita Harry voisi muistella hymyillen. Vain onnellisia treffejä Harrylle tästä lähtien. Meille molemmille.


	5. Epilogi

_(neljä kuukautta myöhemmin)  
_

Pyörähdin takasta asuntoomme kivistävin lihaksin. Olimme harjoitelleet kovassa tuulessa, jonka vuoksi jokainen liike tuntui sata kertaa raskaammalta. Puhumattakaan siitä, että Lisbyn tumpelo oli läimäissyt kaatoa lyöjänmailallaan ja ampunut minut maalirenkaasta läpi. Se tosin oli jo niin nolo juttu, etten aikonut kertoa siitä Harrylle kipuja valitellessani.

Harrysta puheen ollen... Tiputin varustekassini lattialle ja irvistin pyöräyttäessäni harteitani. Harryn vanhasta makuuhuoneesta, hänen nykyisestä toimistostaan, kuului radion pauhu. Suunnistin sitä kohti.

Avasin jo suuni aloittaakseni sympatian kerjäämisen (jonka ansiosta Harry kokkaisi minulle, ehkä jopa hieroisi lihaksiani), mutta kun näin Harryn, jäin nojaamaan ovenkarmiin ja katsomaan häntä hymy huulillani. Harry istui pöydän ääressä selkä minuun päin, lyijykynä korvan takana ja toinen hampaiden välissä. Hän selaili kansiota ja näytti äärimmäisen pätevältä. En ymmärrä, miksi hän vaivautui pukeutumaan artikkelin viimeistelyä varten. Se kuulemma sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa normaalimmaksi. No, kyllähän minä sen tavallaan ymmärsin, mutta jos pystyi tekemään töitä verkkareissa, niin kauluspaitaan pukeutuminen tuntui suorastaan rikolliselta. Toisaalta... Harryn paita oli jo hieman rypistynyt, ylimmät napit olivat auki ja hihat rullattu kyynärpäihin asti. Hän näytti tautisen kuumalta. Kyllä, töihin pukeutuminen kotona oli loistava idea. Itse asiassa Harryn pitäisi käyttää solmiota... Ihan vain siksi, että sen avulla olo olisi entistäkin ammattimaisempi.

Hiivin lähemmäs sillä aikaa, kun Harry oli uppoutunut muistiinpanoihinsa. Tartuin toimistotuolin selkänojaan ja kallistin sen taakse. Harry hätkähti, sitten hän kallisti päätään ja katsoi minua leikkisä pilke silmissään. Hän otti kynän pois suustaan.

"Olet ilkeä mölli ja jonakin kauniina päivänä aiheutat minulle sydänkohtauksen." Hän kurotti vetämään kasvoni lähemmäs ja suuteli minua ylösalaisin.

Hymisin tyytyväisenä hänen suutaan vasten. Jonakin päivänä Harryn suuteleminen tuntuisi luultavasti tavalliselta, mutta se päivä ei ollut vielä tullut. Muistin vielä, miltä Craig näytti kietoutuneena Harryn ympärille, ja joka kerta, kun se pälkähti mieleeni, minun oli pakko suudella Harrya hieman kiihkeämmin. Koska hän oli nyt minun, mutta tipalle se oli mennyt. Hitto, oli suorastaan ihme, että Harry oli edes _hengissä_ kirjakauppapsykootikon jäljiltä.

Tajusin rauhoitella itseäni vasta, kun huomasin rutistavani hänen paitaansa nyrkkiini. Harry oli tässä ja sain koskea häneen aina kun halusin. Olin maailman onnekkain mies.

Vetäydyin kauemmas ja kiersin hänen tuolinsa eteen. Nojatessani työpöytään miltei tiputin pari paperia lattialle. "Minusta tuntuu, että tässä alkaa kehittyä ihan uudenlainen fantasia."

Harry hymyili säteilevästi ja heilutteli kynää kädessään. Hänen paidankauluksensa oli niin avoin, että näin hänen solisluunsa. Tykkäsin siitä kovasti.

"Niinkö?" hän totesi. "Aiotko kertoa minullekin?"

"Joku sellainen, jossa näytät juuri samalta kuin nyt. En vielä tiedä muita yksityiskohtia."

Harry virnisti. "Siis minä työvaatteissani Kanuunoiden pukuhuoneissa matsin jälkeen?"

Oi. Se kuulosti todella hyvältä. "Joo. Toimii. Voisit haastatella minua ja sitten..." Kohottelin kulmakarvojani.

Harry nauroi — kirkasta, pulppuilevaa naurua, joka sai aina tunteet paisumaan sisimmässäni. Hänen naurunsa oli muuttunut iloisemmaksi sen jälkeen, kun aloimme seurustella. Se oli kaikista suurin saavutukseni.

"Epäilenpä, ettei kukaan suostuisi julkaisemaan _sellaista_ haastattelua." Hän katsoi jälleen pöytäänsä. "Ja siitä tulikin mieleeni, että jos odotat vielä viisi minuuttia, niin saan tämän artikkelin valmiiksi. Sitten olen täysin sinun käytettävissä."

"Mistä se kertoo?"

Harry oli jo uppoutumassa takaisin työhönsä. "Öö, kymmenestä huispausliikkeestä, jotka tehdään vain näön vuoksi. Tylypahkan joukkueet avustivat kuvien kanssa." Hän ojensi minulle valokuvakansion.

Hymyilin ylpeänä selaillessani kansiota läpi. Huispauslehteen kirjoittaminen oli ollut minun ideani. Sen myötä Harry sai tehdä töitä rakastamallaan alalla, eikä hänen tarvinnut kuitenkaan pelätä, että saattaisi jonkun toisen vaaraan. Aluksi hän oli epäröinyt ja väittänyt, ettei hänellä ollut kokemusta kirjoittamisesta tai ammattilaishuispauksesta. Että jos hän saisi työpaikan, hän saisi sen vain maineensa takia. Muistutin häntä, että oli jo aikakin käyttää hyväksi Valitun mainetta. Hänen _pitäisikin_ ratsastaa nimellään ja olla ylpeä siitä, että oli Harry Potter. Joten hän suostui.

Luonnollisestikin kaikki halusivat lukea Harryn juttuja. Minä puolestani pidin huolen siitä, että Harry tajusi _ansainneensa_ huomion. Että Harry Potter merkitsi myös vuosisadan nuorinta etsijää. Ripustin toimiston seinälle korkkitaulun ja varmistin, että hän niittasi jokaisen artikkelinsa näkösälle. Se toimi. Alkukankeuden jälkeen Harry vaikutti tyytyväisemmältä itseensä, sillä vihdoinkin hänen maineestaan koitui hyvää. Hän oli onnellinen. Vain se oli tärkeää.

Irvistin viimeiselle kuvalle. "Hei, tein muutama matsi sitten itsekin Pumpertonin ponkauksen."

"Ja se näytti todella vaikuttavalta." Harry kurotti taputtamaan reittäni. "Olisi tosin ollut järkevämpää pysytellä luudalla, mutta olihan siitä hyötyäkin. Spektaakkelit innostavat yleisöä ja pelottavat vastustajaa, mainitsen sen artikkelissa." Hän tökkäsi paperia sormellaan. Se oli täynnä hänen kaikkein siisteimmällä käsialallaan kirjoitettua tekstiä tarkoittaen kyseessä olevan viimeinen vedos. Se jonka Harry lähettäisi painoon. "Ja olenkin aivan kohta valmis." Hän nykäisi kansion kädestäni.

Harry kumartui paperin ylle ja jatkoi kirjoittamista. Olisin voinut käyttää ajan hyödykseni ja mennä suihkuun, mutta katselin sen sijaan hänen työskentelyään. Kului minuutti. Radiosta alkoi kuulua mainoksia. Jalkani alkoi heilua. Lopulta Harry laski kynänsä ja tarttui paperiin silmäillen sitä lasiensa läpi.

"Joko lopetit?" kysyin innokkaasti.

"Oikoluen vielä", hän mutisi jatkaen lukemista rivi riviltä.

"Kyllä ne toimituksessa tarkistavat."

"En halua, että he luulevat minua tyhmäksi."

"Et sinä ole tyhmä... hiukan kiireinen vain."

Harry ei edes kuunnellut. Kiersin takaisin hänen tuolinsa taakse ja kumarruin hänen ylleen. Liu'utin käteni alas hänen harteitaan, kohti rintaa.

Harryn hengitys alkoi takkuilla. "Ron, pari minuuttia vielä. Menisit suihkuun sillä aikaa, kun viimeistelen tämän."

"Tai sitten voisit olla valmis jo nyt ja me voitaisiin mennä _yhdessä_ suihkuun." Yritin vain olla käytännöllinen.

Harry kallisti päätään ja katsoi minua. Väänsin kasvoilleni mahdollisimman viattoman hymyn ja se vaikutti toimivan, sillä Harry nakkasi artikkelin pöydälle ja nousi ylös. Vedin hänet luokseni ja suutelin häntä juoksuttaen sormeni hänen avonaisesta kauluksestaan pehmeälle, sileälle iholle.

"Ääliö", Harry mutisi vasten huuliani ja nyki samalla paidanhelmaani ulos huispaushousuista.

"Mikään ääliö, minähän olen varsin fiksu. Mennäänkö tänään leffaan?"

Harry jatkoi suudelmaa ja kuljetti sormiaan pitkin vatsaani. Oletin sen myöntymiseksi.

Lopulta hän irrotti huulensa iholtani ja katsoi minua silmiin. "Olet täydellinen poikaystävä."

Tiedättekö mitä? Se oli totta. Olin täydellinen ainakin Harrylle. Kukaan ei tuntenut häntä yhtä hyvin kuin minä. Kukaan ei voinut rakastaa häntä niin paljon kuin minä. En kenties ollut maailman älykkäin tai komein mies, mutta olin tiennyt aina yksitoistavuotiaasta asti, että vaikka Harryn odotettiin pelastavan koko maailman, minun roolini oli pelastaa _hänet_. Olin nimittänyt itseni siihen tehtävään.

Olin Harry Potterin suojelija. Hänen sekundanttinsa. Hänen ritarinsa.

Nykyään Harry oli onnellinen — todellakin rehellisesti onnellinen. Se oli varsinainen saavutus Harrylle kaiken hänen kokemansa jälkeen, mutta sitä se oli myös minulle: todiste siitä, että olin hoitanut hommani oikein. Se, että sain olla onnellinen Harryn rinnalla, no, se oli silkkaa sokerikuorrutetta suklaasammakon päällä.


End file.
